Love and Hate
by PrincessBV
Summary: AU I'm not good with summaries, but it is a highschool fic! Contains violence, cursing, and rape so you are warned. BV, GCC, K18, RadOC
1. A Rough Morning

Love and Hate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fic that I hope you will all like! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think of it! If you have any questions or suggestions, please send them to me in a review. Thanks a lot! Well on with the story!  
  
This story contains segments of violence, cursing, and rape. Mature Audiences Only!  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Rough Morning  
  
"Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!" An alarm clock rang until it got thrown over to the opposite side of the room into a wall. It landed on the ground in pieces and the noise slowly halted to a stop.  
  
"Kami. I hate school." A boy at around the age of 18 with solid black hair that stood in a flame and seemed to defy all laws of gravity and dark onyx eyes seethed. He flipped over on his bed and fell right back to sleep. About fifteen minutes later, someone opened his door and swiftly treaded over to the sleeping boy's bed. They sat right beside him and shook his shoulders lightly.  
  
"Vegeta. Vegeta, wake up." Vegeta tiredly opened his eyes and looked groggily up at whoever just woke him. It was a girl with jet-black hair that flowed down to her mid-back and electrifying icy blue eyes that bore into his with resentment.  
  
"What woman?" He asked as he yawned and stretched his arms out to the ceiling. He then laid his hands comfortably behind his head and looked squarely at her face.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm your sister so you've known my name since we've been born, so call me by my name. It's Ami, remember? Anyway, get up. It's almost time for school. You can't be late for the first day of school you know."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Does it look like I care if you care? No, I don't think so." She said before he could answer her question. Vegeta smirked at her and Ami returned the gesture. "Now get up before father comes in here." Vegeta's smirk faded and a scowl appeared on his face.  
  
"Why would he come in here?" He growled. Vegeta hated his father with all of his heart. He was a very dishonorable man who gets drunk and beats on his kids. A couple of times when he was drunk, he tried to even commit rape to Ami.  
  
"Cause he'll notice that we aren't downstairs eating breakfast. Oh shit! Breakfast! I still have to make it! Umm.just go get ready and hopefully I'll have breakfast made before you all get down there. Ok, bye!" Ami zipped out of Vegeta's room and raced down the stairs towards the kitchen. What she really meant to say was before their father gets down there. You see, their father is also a very strict man and has a lot of problems to sort out. Vegeta just shook his head and quickly got up from his bed and into his bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta stalked out of his room wearing a white wife beater and black baggy jeans with a Sterling Silver chain hanging around his neck. He jumped down the stairs and fled to the kitchen to see his sister standing by the stove cooking their breakfast, his little brother Sano sitting at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast, and his Father sitting at the table across from Sano reading a newspaper. Vegeta scowled as he looked at his father and silently sat next to his brother. Sano was a mirror image of Vegeta except he had blue eyes instead of onyx ones and he was only 11 years old. Vegeta's father on the other hand, was an exact mirror image of Vegeta only older and he had a hint of red in his hair.  
  
"What took you so long boy?" Vegeta's father questioned him with a look of disgust in his eyes.  
  
"None of your business old man." Vegeta's father growled at his son's comment and glared deeply at his son. Vegeta didn't hesitate to return the glare and the both of them just glared at each other. Sano was observing his father and brother's behavior and found it to be quite scary. Usually they do this every morning and then they say something to each other and then a brawl starts out right here in the kitchen. Sano lightly punched his brother's leg and got Vegeta's attention. He shook his head no with fear evident in his eyes and Vegeta calmed down a bit and nodded his head in understanding. Their father regretfully returned to reading his newspaper and Vegeta just watched his sister make breakfast. She was humming a tune that their mother use to sing while cooking. Ah, his mother. She was quite beautiful, an exact image of Ami except shorter hair and she looked a bit older, but still beautiful none the less. She killed herself when Vegeta and Ami were only seven by beating herself up and slitting her wrists. No one knows why she did it, except for Vegeta. But he hasn't ever told a soul and he isn't going to any time soon. Suddenly a light growl sounded from their father and he smacked his fist on the table. Did I mention that he had a little problem with his temper?  
  
"Brat! Stop that annoying humming right now!" He yelled angrily. Ami stopped humming and turned around to glare daggers at her father.  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want father. I am 18 years old and that makes me an adult. I have the right to do what I want when I want." Oops. I think that was the wrong thing to say. Her father suddenly had a vein popping out on his forehead that looked like it was about to burst. Ami suddenly felt fearful for her life but she didn't show it on the outside. Her father rose from his chair abruptly and the chair went flying into the ground.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asked taking a few steps closer to her. Ami gulped and started back stepping until she hit the stove. He balled his hands up into fists and tightened them until his knuckles turned white. His teeth were baring and his face was flushed.  
  
"How dare you talk to me in such a manner. You might be 18, but you're still living under my roof and I will not stand for such language directed towards me." Vegeta quickly whispered something to Sano and handed him a pair of car keys. Their father pulled back his fist, ready to strike until Vegeta jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Get out now! Sano has my keys!" Ami quickly ran for the door, barely avoiding getting hit by the two men on the ground striking each other with their fists. She fled to Vegeta's Black Jeep Wrangler that was parked in the driveway and noticed that Sano had already started it up. She jogged over to the driver's side and hopped onto the seat. (There were no doors, so she could just hop in.) She glanced over at the front door expecting to see Vegeta emerge any second now.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Hurry up." She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Is Vegeta going to be ok?" Sano asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yea. He'll be fine, don't worry." Ami replied, trying to soothe her brother's emotions. Just then Vegeta came running out of the front door with his father right behind him limping slightly and holding his private area.  
  
"Go!" Vegeta yelled as he just jumped into his seat. Ami quickly pulled out of the driveway with a loud screech from the tires and quickly drove off towards their school leaving a beat up man in her yard. Ami glanced over at Vegeta and saw that he had blood dripping from his mouth and the side of his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vegeta turned his gaze towards her and nodded.  
  
"Yea. I just have a cut."  
  
"Here." Ami opened up the glove compartment and gave him a few napkins. Vegeta grabbed them and wiped the blood off of his face.  
  
"How'd you get him down?" Sano asked very interested.  
  
"Well, we punched and kicked each other a few times, but then he threw me into the side of the table and that's how I got my cut. But I caught him off guard by kicking him right in the balls. So I took that chance to get out and here I am."  
  
"Coooooool."  
  
"We're going to the hospital after we drop Sano off at school."  
  
"I don't need no hospital woman."  
  
"Oh yes you do. That cut needs stitches."  
  
"Why can't I come with?" Sano questioned while putting his face in between his sister and brother's.  
  
"Cause you need to go to school. We're going as soon as we're done at the hospital. So no whining the both of you." Ami turned on the radio full blast and the song "Where's the Love" by Black Eyed Peas came blaring through the speakers.  
  
"Yes! I love this song!" Ami started singing to the music and Sano and Vegeta just looked at her like she was crazy. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Sano's elementary school and dropped him off.  
  
"Be good Sano and don't tell anyone what happened this morning. Got it? Good luck!" Sano nodded and waved goodbye to his brother and sister and ran into the school with some of his friends. Ami drove off and headed towards the hospital. She grabbed the cell phone that was clipped to her shorts and punched in a few numbers before putting the device by her ear.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"Bulma. Then the school to let them know that we'll be late."  
  
"Why the blue-haired wench?"  
  
"Hmph. She isn't a wench Vegeta and because she is our friend and she'll get worried if we're not there."  
  
"She isn't my friend."  
  
"Oh shut it Vegeta. She is to and you know it."  
  
(The phone conversation-Two-sided)  
  
"What?" An angry voice answered on the other side.  
  
"Bulma. It's Ami."  
  
"Oh hey Ami. Sorry about that. It's just that my mom is being very annoying and non-understanding. So what's up?" She asked as she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be there for the first half of school. I have to take Vegeta to the hospital to get stitches."  
  
"What? What happened to him?"  
  
"Three words. My fucking dad."  
  
"Ohhhhh. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where are you now?"  
  
"Calm down Bulma! Kami. I'm fine. Vegeta took the pain for me", she said as she glanced at Vegeta and smirked at him. He just narrowed his eyes at her. "and we're about twenty-five minutes from the hospital since we dropped off Sano at school. And yes he is ok too."  
  
"Pheww! Good. Well, do you want me to tell anyone else?"  
  
"Well, just Goku and tell him not to tell anyone. He's the only other one who knows about my dad and our situations besides you."  
  
"You mean only me and Goku know about how your dad um you know."  
  
"Yea. So don't tell Chi or 18 or anyone. Got it?"  
  
"Yup. Well, tell Vegeta I hope he's ok and he's still an ass."  
  
"Bulma says that she hopes you're ok and that you're still an ass."  
  
"Well, tell her I'm always ok and she's still a bitch."  
  
"Did you hear that Bulma?"  
  
"Yea. He's such a self-conceited bastard."  
  
"I agree. But don't forget that he's also a cocky little shit too." Both girls giggled and Vegeta just scowled at Ami and continued looking out through the windshield.  
  
"Well, I still have to call the school. Ok, I'll see ya later."  
  
"Alright. Bye." Ami hung up the phone and dialed in the schools phone number.  
  
"Orange Star High School Mary speaking."  
  
"Hi, this is Ami Ouji. Can you excuse me and Vegeta Ouji from class today? My brother had a little accident and he has to get stitches at the hospital."  
  
"Ok. Will you be coming back today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, your excused until you come back."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Ami ended the call and clipped it back on her shorts.  
  
"Oh shit! I left my purse back at the house. I don't have any money or credit cards or my driver's license." Vegeta closed his eyes, visibly irritated and shook his head.  
  
"I have my wallet with me, with my driver's license. So pull over and I'll drive."  
  
"No. We're almost there and you might feel dizzy a little later so just sit back and relax. We won't get pulled over." Vegeta 'humphed' and leaned back in his seat while keeping pressure on his cut with a napkin. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and entered into the emergency room. They went to the desk and filled out paper work and sat down in the waiting room. After an hour of waiting, a doctor finally called them into the back and Vegeta got stitches. Vegeta's insurance paid for 60% of the cost, but he still had to pay cash at the front desk. They left the hospital with Vegeta driving since he didn't want to get pulled over and get his license taken away from him for letting a person with no proof of a license with them. A half-hour later, they arrived in the student parking lot and they entered the school building.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW AND REVIEW and I'll get to update sooner! Later Days! 


	2. The First Day of School

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi people! I just want to say thank you for reviewing so quickly. Please REVIEW AND REVIEW more! Oh and to the answer to Muffy's question, no Vegeta and his siblings and father ARE NOT saiyans. They're just going to be extra strong and hungry along with Goku as well. Ok, well if you have any more questions or suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me in a review. Thanks a lot! On with the fic…

************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two

First Day of School

Vegeta and Ami went straight to the office and got their class schedules and an admit to go to class. They strolled down the hallways of the huge high school and read their schedules over for their next class. 

"What period is it?" Ami asked Vegeta as she tried to peek into classes for a clock.

"It's 10:12, so I'm guessing the bell will ring in a few minutes for fourth period." He remarked while looking at his watch. 

"Oh. I didn't know you had a watch. What do you have for fourth?"

"History, you?"

"English."

"Hmm…sucks for you." Vegeta smirked at Ami and she playfully punched him in the arm. _Ringgg! Ringgg!_

(Two-sided conversation)

"Hello?"

"Ami. It's Bulma. Where are you?"

"In C hall. Where are you?"

"English. The bell is gonna ring in like a minute. Stay where you are. I'll get everyone together and we'll meet in C hall. Ok?"

"Yup. Cya then. Bye."

"Bye." Ami pushed the end button on her cell phone and clipped it back on her pants pocket. 

"Who was that?" Vegeta asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Bulma. She's gonna get everyone together and meet us in this hall."

"That woman is always calling you."

"Yea, so what? She's my friend and friends call each other. It's natural." Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against a couple of lockers. _Ringggggggggggg! _The bell rang and a storm of students came stumbling out of their classrooms. Ami and Vegeta leaned against the lockers so as not to get trampled. 

"Ami!" A blue haired, blue eyed girl followed by a blonde haired, blue eyed girl came jogging up to them.

"Bulma, 18!" The girls all hugged each other in a group hug and smiled at each other.

"Man it feels like I haven't seen you in months." 18 said while winking at Ami.

"I know. But we all did just go to the mall last week." Ami said while chuckling.

"Yea. Hey Vegeta. How's your head?" Bulma asked while gazing at his stitches. She stepped over in front of him and reached her hand out to his face. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and scowled at her.

"Don't touch me woman, I'm fine."

"Well excuse me for caring." Vegeta released his grip on her wrist and Bulma pulled it back to her chest.

"I never asked you to."

"Hmph. Maybe people care because they just grow accustomed to it. I always care about everyone, including you. So get over it." Bulma smirked at him and turned her attention back to Ami. "Everyone should be here any second now." As if on cue a group of people pushed their way through the crowded hallway and stomped over to them. 

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. The hallways are so crowded." A raven-haired girl with eyes the color of coal and pale soft skin apologized. She was holding hands with a boy standing next to her who had black spiky hair that flew in all directions and ebony eyes.

"It's ok Chi." Ami remarked while smiling at her. Chi-Chi smiled back at her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey Vegeta. How's your head. Bulma told me all about it." The boy with spiky hair asked as he winked at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his gaze from the boy to Bulma and growled at the blue haired beauty. Then he returned his gaze to the black haired boy and scowled.

"I'm fine Kakarott. What's with all of these people knowing what happened?" 

"What are you talking about? I don't know what happened. You know what happened Goku?" A bald headed guy with six orange dots on his forehead questioned. Goku also known as Kakarott by Vegeta nodded his head and smiled nervously while putting his hand behind his head. 

"I don't know what happened either Krillin. So don't feel out of the loop." A guy who looked like a replica of Goku except had he had long black hair that reached down to his waist that also flew out in all kinds of directions.

"There is no loop Raditz. I just accidentally tripped Vegeta and he hit his head on the side of the kitchen table. Are you guys happy now?" Ami lied. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

"So what do you guys have next?" Chi-Chi asked while looking at her schedule.

"I have math." Goku said as he scratched his head.

"Oh me too sweetie." Chi-Chi hugged her boyfriend and he just stood there blushing a bit.

"I have Math too. Oh aren't I lucky. I get to watch you two flirt with each other." Raditz sarcastically commented with a high pitched tone of voice. Everyone laughed and Chi-Chi just stuck out her tongue at Raditz and he did the same.

"I have science." Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, I have English. Ick." Ami said while putting her finger in her mouth, pretending to gag.

"I have Social Studies. Anybody else have it?" Bulma asked with hope filled in her eyes.

"I do!" 18 exclaimed.

"Oh thank Kami!" Bulma and 18 slapped hands and looked at everyone else to await their answer.

"Oh great." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"What?" 18 asked.

"I have class with you two witches. That's just great." He answered while crumbling up his schedule and stuffing it in his pocket. Bulma and 18 smirked at each other and they each walked up to him. 

"Well we better get to class then shall we?" They each wrapped an arm around Vegeta's neck with a tight grip and squeezed him towards them. Vegeta stiffened and growled at the two women hanging on him.

"Wait, we all have lunch then right?" Everyone nodded except for Vegeta who was busy trying to release the girl's grip on him.

"Get off now."

"We will when we get to class. Bye guys." Bulma said as she waved at everyone and she and 18 literally dragged a fuming Vegeta with them to class. His legs were actually dragging across the floor cause he kept tripping over the girl's feet. The gang laughed at the scene and had to lean on one another just to keep standing.

"Oh guys hold on! Whoever gets to the lunchroom first, save us all seats!" Chi-Chi screeched down the hall so the threesome could hear them. 

"Sure!" 18 yelled while waving her hand in the air. They turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"See ya all at lunch. Bye!" Everyone departed to their classes and waited for them to end. 

The bell rang for fourth period to end and everyone once again came running out of their classrooms. Raditz quickly fled from his brother Goku and Chi-Chi as fast as he could and turned the corner to run into Ami. She fell back from the force of the collision and would have met with the floor if it weren't for a strong pair of arms around her. She looked up at whoever caught her and gazed into dark onyx eyes that was already boring into hers. Raditz pulled her up into a steady position and released her.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he picked up her book from the ground and handed it to her.

"Yea. Thanks for catching me. What was the hurry?" Raditz blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Umm…my brother and Chi-Chi were getting too mushy and I had to get away from them."

"Oh. Well, I understand what you mean entirely. They get too lovey dovey for my taste."

"I agree." Ami smiled at him and Raditz smiled back, but still had a light crimson on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"C'mon. I'll go put my book in my locker and then we can walk to lunch. Ok?" 

"Sure." Ami and Raditz treaded side by side to Ami's locker and then to the lunchroom. As soon as they entered the cafeteria they noticed that Chi-Chi was sitting at a table by herself. They strolled over to Chi-Chi and Ami sat down next to her while Raditz went straight to the line to get his lunch.

"Hey Chi. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Math is so boring. The teacher just keeps talking and talking."

"Really? Great."

"Yea. So how come you came in with Raditz?" Chi-Chi questioned as she quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"He bumped into me on my way to lunch and we ended up walking together. So what's the look for?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought something else." Chi-Chi stated as she lowered her eyebrow but kept the smirk in place. Just then Chi-Chi's eyes widened and her head fell on the table while she was laughing. Ami turned around and she followed Chi-Chi's example. Entering the lunchroom, was Vegeta, 18, and Bulma, but the funny part was that Vegeta had 18 and Bulma over his shoulders and they were punching his back with their fists.

"Put us down Vegeta!" Bulma screeched while trying to pound on Vegeta's back.

"Yea, put us down before we kick your ass Vegeta! Oh believe me, we can." 18 threatened. Vegeta just chuckled and scrambled over to Ami and Chi-Chi. He threw them roughly on the bench and smirked at them.

"That should teach you to never embarrass me again or to touch me for the matter." Vegeta turned around and stalked over to the lunch line to get his food.

"Oh……my……Kami!" Ami cried in between sobs and laughs.

"Th-that…..was…..so…….funny!" Chi-Chi also spoke in between sobs and laughs. 18 and Bulma just crossed their arms and huffed with flushed faces.

"I'm going to get my food." Bulma made her way over to the lunch line and on her way she crossed paths with a chuckling Goku and Krillin. 

"Shut up!" Bulma growled with her fists clenched and continued her way to get her lunch. Goku and Krillin made their way back to the table and set down about 7 trays of food. Goku had five and Krillin had two, one of each of their trays belonged to their girls.

"Hmph. Give me that!" 18 grabbed the tray of food and pulled it her way. 

"No thanks?" Krillin asked with a hurt expression on his face. 18 sighed and smiled faintly, completely fake.

"Thanks Q-ball." Krillin smiled back and ate his lunch. Chi-Chi had to violently take the tray of food away from Goku before he devoured it completely. 

"Goku! I have no idea where your appetite comes from, same as Raditz and Vegeta, but you guys have to learn how to share." Chi-Chi remarked while eating her food. Goku looked at her apologetically and smiled nervously with food still in his mouth.

"I said sorry Chi." 

"I know. It's ok honey and eat with your mouth closed." Goku nodded and continued with his messy ways of eating. By now, Raditz, Vegeta, and Bulma just got back from the line and sat down to eat. Vegeta and Raditz each brought around five trays of food and Bulma had only one.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything Ami?" 18 asked while sticking a fork full of what looked like chicken in her mouth.

"Yea, I was just waiting for Vegeta and Raditz to come back." 

"What? Why?" She smiled sweetly at them and they finally caught on to what she wanted.

"No." They both said in unison. Ami frowned, but tried again.

"Pleasssseeeee?" She gave them her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip while sniffing. Vegeta growled and Raditz narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ughhhhhhhh! Fine! Take some, but not a lot!" Raditz finally caved in. 

"Thanks." She reached her hand out towards his tray and grabbed a roll, cut it in half with his plastic knife and stuck little pieces of the what looked like chicken inside. Then she looked expectantly over at Vegeta. He shook his head no and Ami pouted her lip until it couldn't pout anymore. Vegeta scowled at her and finally threw a roll at her. 

"Hey! You're not suppose to throw food." She scolded. She 'humphed' in victory and grabbed Raditz's knife again, cut the roll in half and took some chicken off of Vegeta's plate before he could complain.

"Thanks Veggie. You know, you should learn how to share." She said while taking a bite of one of her sandwiches. Vegeta growled again and devoured his food as fast as Goku did, but with more table manners. Raditz did the same, but glanced up at Ami a few times while eating. He's never caved into her puppy dog routine before, why now? He shrugged it off and continued eating. After five minutes, everyone was done with their food and went on to their sixth period class. Throughout the school day, the teachers just let them hang out and get to know the other students. A few fights brawled out, but all in all, it was quite boring. After school, everyone met up in the student parking lot and chatted for a few minutes before leaving. Bulma pulled Ami aside and they started whispering quietly to each other so know one else could hear.

"So are you going home?"

"Well, actually, I don't want Sano to come home with us right now, so me and Vegeta will drive around a bit until his school gets out and I think we'll drive him over to Goku's."

"That sounds good. You do know, that if you ever need a place to stay, you can always come over to my house."

"I know Bulma. Thanks a lot." Ami hugged Bulma in a friendly way and smiled warmly at her.

"Your welcome."

"Come on woman! We gotta go." Vegeta's voice boomed through Ami's ears.

"Ok, wait for me in the car." Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed over to his Jeep. 

"Before you go, can you tell me what actually happened to you this morning?"

"Fine. Ok, I was cooking breakfast and I was humming a tune that my mom used to sing while cooking. Everyone was at the table waiting for me to get breakfast served. Well, my asshole of a father told me to stop and I told him that I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. Well, he took it the wrong way and was about to pound on me until Vegeta tackled him to the ground and gave me a chance to run. He already gave Sano the keys to his car so it was already started when I got there."

"How did Vegeta get away? He did right? You didn't have to go in there and save him did you?" Bulma interrupted.

"No. He kicked my excuse of a father in the balls and ran towards the car. And then I drove away with my dad still limping towards us in the yard. Bulma was by now giggling a bit, imagining her father the way she described him. Ami chuckled too until Vegeta drove up beside the two and demanded Ami to get in the car.

"Bye Bulma. Cya later." Ami hopped in the seat and waved to Bulma as Vegeta drove away.

A/N: Phew! I'm glad I could update so soon! Just a note, I'm not gonna put Yamucha in this story cause he just…well um…I don't like him that much and it would ruin everything. If you want a story with Yamucha in it, then you can read my other story Who Would've Known which is another high school fic! I absolutely love high school fics! Well until next chapter! REVIEW AND REVIEW! Later Days!

__


	3. Sneaky Plans

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I want to thank all of you reviewers for reviewing and giving me good inspiration to keep going. So PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW some more and the chapters will come sooner and better. The more inspiration you people give me, the better I get at writing. Thanks a lot! Well on with the story…enjoy!

****

Chapter Three

Sneaky Plans

Vegeta and Ami kept driving around the city trying to come up with a plan on what to do. They couldn't go back to the house just yet cause their father would be there. He usually got home from work at two o'clock in the afternoon and is there before anyone gets home. It was noisy in the open vehicle, but still silent non-the less. Ami started getting irritated by the silence and she decided to try to make conversation with her brother.

"I was thinking about bringing Sano to Goku and Raditz's house when we pick him up. What do you think about that?" Goku and Raditz each got kicked out of their parent's house and they bought their own apartment and live together now. Ami was wondering herself why her father hadn't kicked them out of his house yet.

"I don't care. He just isn't going home yet. We'll pick him up, bring him over to Kakarott's and you'll stay there with him. Then-"No. I'm going to get some of my stuff too. I still have to pick up my car and I have necessities to get that I don't think you want to touch." Vegeta scowled at her. She did have a point, but that would put her in a good position to get caught and slow him down. But he didn't want to know what kind of necessities she needed that he didn't want to touch.

"Fine, but I'm warning you. If you get caught, you're on your own."

"Ok. Whatever." Thirty minutes later, Vegeta pulled into the parking lot to Orange Star Elementary and parked in front of the doors. Ami exited the car and disappeared through the school doors. She walked to the straight to the office and asked for her brother to be excused a little early. He only did have a half-hour left of class, so what was the big deal? The secretary called him to the office with an early dismissal and soon enough he arrived in the office.

"Thank you." Ami wrapped her arm around her brother in a motherly way and left the office. As soon as she opened the door to get out of the building, she removed her arm from him and guided him into the car.

"What'd you guys take me out early for?" Sano asked as he jumped into the back seat. 

"We didn't feel like waiting for another 30 minutes for you to get out." Vegeta gruffly answered. "Call Kakarott and tell him we're coming over." 

"Ok." Ami took out her cell phone and dialed in Goku's phone number. After two rings someone picked up the phone and greeted Ami.

"Hello?"

"Raditz?"

"Ami?"

"Yea. I was wondering if we as in me and my brothers could come over."

"Oh umm……sure. Sano's coming too?"

"Yea. We're just going to go pick him up at school and we'll be right over."

"Ok. So why are you all coming over?"

"Well, we thought that Sano should get out and Vegeta had to see Goku about something so we decided that we should just all come over. I hate just inviting myself to someone's house like Vegeta does all the time, so I just wanted to call and make sure we wouldn't be barging into something you don't want us to see or……something. You know?"

"Yea. Well you guys can come over."

"Ok, good. Umm…we're gonna drop Sano off and me and Vegeta are going to pick up a few things at our house. So we'll meet up with you later. Ok?"

"Yup. I'll tell Kakarott. Cya later."

"Thanks. Bye." Ami hung up her phone and Vegeta and Sano were staring at her. Well, Vegeta was glancing at her since he was the one driving.

"What?" She asked annoyingly. Sano looked somewhere else and Vegeta just kept glancing at her. "What?" She asked again turning her full attention to Vegeta. Vegeta just glanced at her one more time and smirked then his full attention was back on driving. Ami just huffed and crossed her arms. After twenty minutes, they arrived at Goku's house and Sano jumped out of the jeep.

"Will one of you come with me?" He questioned with a frown.

"Why? You know Goku and Raditz."

"I know, but I haven't seen them in a while and I would feel more comfortable if one of you come with me." Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Ami expectantly. 

"What? Oh no. You're going with him this time. I went into the school, so now you go with him." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and Ami returned the gesture. Finally, Ami caved in and opened her door roughly.

"Fine, you stupid ass. Too lazy to even get out of the car. Come on Sano." She muttered under her breath. She rang the doorbell and you could hear shuffling coming from inside the house. The door opened to reveal Goku and he smiled.

"Hey Ami, Sano. What's up?"

"Well, Raditz said that we could come over."

"Oh yea. Come on in Sano. If you want you can get the PS2 hooked up in my room." Sano's eyes brightened at Goku's idea and he scrambled up the stairs and into Goku's room.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Goku whispered so know one could hear them.

"Well, me and Vegeta are going to get some of our stuff that we need need (I did that on purpose) and we don't want Sano to get in the way."

"Oh, well you two be careful. If you want, you can stay the night too."

"Really?"

"Yea sure. That would be fun."

"I guess so. Alright then, thanks Goku. You're such a helpful guy." Ami graciously gave him a hug and smiled sweetly at him. 

"Your welcome. Just come back safely. That's all I ask."

"Ok. I'll cya later." Ami said as she chuckled lightly. She waved goodbye at him and hopped back into the passenger seat of Vegeta's jeep. They drove off into the neighborhood and Goku closed the front door. 

"So what game did you pick Sano?" 

"Alright first you help me onto the roof (They have one of those low roofs that are below the second story windows. Then they have a regular roof on the top of the house. Get it?) and I go into my room and then you climb the tree and get onto the roof and go in your room. Right?"

"Yea."

"Who gets Sano's stuff?"

"Me. I'm closer to his room and you'll take too long."

"Hmph. Well, father will know that we are here as soon as he hears my car door, so be quick. Got it?"

"Whatever." Vegeta parked on the other side of the street two houses down from theirs and they both got out of the car. They treaded softly over to their house and made sure to duck when passing windows. They carefully looked into the living room window and saw their father sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV. They made their way over to where their bedroom windows were and they stopped in front of Ami's window. Vegeta bent his knees and laced his fingers together.

"Kami am I glad I decided not to wear my skirt today." Ami whispered and Vegeta just smirked. She set her foot in Vegeta's hands and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

"On three. One, two, three." Vegeta counted and he lifted her up until his hands were in front of his chest.

"A little bit higher Vegeta." He lifted her a bit higher and Ami put her hands on the top of the roof. She lifted her whole body up and then swung her legs onto the roof as quietly as she could. 

"I should also be thankful that I'm a cheerleader." Ami smirked and gave Vegeta thumbs up before he ran over to the tree and started climbing it. She lifted her window slowly and entered through it. Her room still looked good so her father didn't go in there and she smiled happily. She softly tiptoed over to her nightstand and grabbed her car keys and purse. Then she made her way to her bed and reached under it to grab an Adidas bag she bought for her gym and cheerleading clothes and filled it with clothes from her dresser and closet. 

"Hmm…what else to bring." Ami's eyes lit up as she remembered what she needed. She opened up her bathroom door and stuffed all of her make-up, hairbrush, hair dryer, toothbrush, lotions and creams, mostly womanly things. She didn't know how long it would be until she came back here so she just grabbed whatever she could and stuffed it in her bag. Ami looked into the bag to make sure she had everything and she nodded to herself.

"Oh wait. I need my CD player and CD's." She quietly stepped over to her desk and grabbed a couple of CD's and a CD player. A smirk tugged at her lips and she looked around her room once more. A slight breeze blew in through her window her hair got in her face. She smiled faintly and proceeded out of the window. Her feet trembled while walking on the edge of the roof and she checked every window before moving on. Finally, she made it to the tree and threw her bag onto one of the branches. It lay limp on the branches and Ami wound her arms around one of the extended branches. She pulled herself in as if she was on monkey bars and hooked the bag onto her shoulder before climbing down the tree trunk.

Vegeta climbed the tree and pulled himself onto the roof by an extended branch. He continued in his way to his window and opened it up slowly. He quietly slid in his eyes widened in shock. His room was a mess! Clothes were scattered everywhere, his desk was broken in half, his bed was thrown up against the wall, there were holes in his walls, and all of his belongings were on the floor. He growled and trudged on to get a duffel bag from the floor. He picked up a few pairs of clothing that were lying on the ground and his hairbrush and other accessories like his CD player and some of his CD's. He swiftly moved into his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, cologne, and other manly things. He exited his bathroom and quietly tiptoed out of his room from his broken door and into Sano's room. He got him some clothes, the necessities, and his CD player too. 

Then suddenly he heard a car door slam and then start up. Ami. He quickly treaded out of Sano's window and over to the tree where he flung the bag onto and himself. Vegeta climbed down the tree and ran towards his car, not even bothering to duck under windows or anything. His father probably already knew they were there. He jumped out into the road and over to his car. He started it up and saw Ami do a burnout out of the driveway with her dark blue Cabrio and their father hanging off of the windshield. Vegeta's eyes widened and then he laughed as soon as he saw him fall off when Ami slammed on her brakes and turned into someone's driveway.

"Take that asshole!" She backed out of her neighbor's driveway and sped up past Vegeta. He followed her and together they drove off to Goku's house. After ten minutes, they got to Goku's house and parked in his driveway. Ami stepped out of her car and leaned against it for a breath of air. Vegeta jumped out of his car and walked over to Ami. 

"Are you ok woman?" He asked as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Does it look like I am?" She asked with a smile.

"Sort of. You know, that was pretty awesome. How you pushed him off of your car like that." 

"Yea. That was pretty funny. I was still laughing while we were driving here." They both chuckled and suddenly the front door to Goku's house opened and Goku stepped outside and walked up to them. 

"How'd it go?"

"Great. I got all my stuff and I also got to ricochet my dad off of my car. Isn't that cool?"

"You ricocheted him off of your car?" Goku asked her while scratching his head.

"Yea. After he heard my car door slam, he got up and ran out the door towards me. So I started up my car and pulled out of my driveway and he just jumped on the hood and hung onto the windshield. I also made some major burnout marks on the road." Ami said in a complete daze. She smiled gleefully and sighed. Vegeta and Goku just stared at her dumbfounded and shrugged. 

"I told Ami earlier that you guys could bunk here if you want."

"We'll do that. He's probably pissed at Ami for hitting him with the car. Hopefully you got everything cause he demolished my room." Vegeta stated matter of factly.

"Really. My room was fine. Oh well, I got everything. You know me, I over pack." Ami gloated. 

"Ok…do you need help with your bag?" Goku asked Ami.

"Oh yea. Thanks a lot Goku." 

"Don't mention it." Goku pulled the oversized bag out of the car and lifted it onto his shoulder. "Kami, what did you put in here? A dead body?"

"Haha. Not funny." Ami sarcastically remarked. Vegeta got his bag out of his jeep and made his way inside with the others. 

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Goku asked the both of them.

"Doesn't matter. I know Vegeta will want a bed, so he can take the extra one in your room. I'll sleep out here in the living room." Vegeta smirked and carried on upstairs to Goku's room. 

"Are you sure? There's an extra bed in Raditz room too you know."

"I know. Sano can have that one." Ami smiled faintly at him and he just looked at her like she would reconsider. "I'm fine Goku. You can put my stuff on the floor next to the sofa." 

"Ok." He dropped the bag on the floor and you could hear everything inside shuffle around. Ami's eyes widened and she looked at Goku accusingly.

"Sorry Ami. I-It slipped."

"Yea right." Goku chuckled nervously while putting his hand behind his head and he raced up the stairs before any of them could say anything. Ami shook her head and sighed while putting her hand on her forehand.

"Rough day?" Ami's head snapped up from its place and her eyes met with dark onyx ones. Raditz.

"Yea. Very rough." Ami chuckled lightly and gently glided over to the couch and sat down. Raditz followed suit and propped his legs on a table in front of them and laced his fingers behind his head.

"So what did you do today?" Ami asked as she closed her eyes and listened to the wind outside.

"Went to school. You know, you were there."

"No, I mean after school. Don't be a smart-ass Raditz. That's my job." He smirked at her, but she didn't see it since her eyes were closed.

"Well, you're the smart-ass of your family and I'm the smart-ass of mine."

"Ok then Mr. Smart-ass."

"Glad you agree with me Miss Smart-ass." Ami chuckled and soon Raditz joined in with the laughter. 

"Aren't you just the comedian?"

"I try." Raditz smirked and Ami just rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Usually we just get take-out."

"Take out? That'll fatten you up. How about I cook something tonight? You do have pots and pans right?"

"Umm…not really." Ami looked wide-eyed at him for a second and shook her head in a disapproving way. How could they not have pots and pans? Men.

"Well, then I'll go buy some for you. You always need cooking utensils just in case." Ami said as she rose from her seat and swung her legs over Raditz's propped ones. Raditz eyes followed her every move and he smirked at her. She strolled over to her stuff and picked up her purse and then made her way to the arm of the sofa next to Raditz. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her slightly. He looked at her confusedly and Ami just pouted at him.

"Come with me. I need company." Raditz narrowed his eyes at her and he thought it over in his head. "Please Raditz. I also need help with carrying the stuff. Please, please?" Raditz looked at her mesmerizing face and his heart melted. He sighed and stood up from his spot on the comfy cushion. Ami smirked at him and gave him a little hug.

"Thanks Raditz." Raditz stiffened, but quickly regained his composure. Ami let him go and smiled at him. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house towards her car. 

"Me and Raditz are going to the store for some cooking stuff! Be back in a jiff!" She yelled up the stairs before exiting the house with Raditz closing the door behind them. 

They both hopped in Ami's convertible Cabrio and sped off towards the store.

A/N: OoOoOoOoOo! What happens at the store? What happens at Goku and Raditz's house? Does pouting and puppy dog eyes really work? Well, find out next chapter!!! Later Days! 


	4. Good Night

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Hey everyone. I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers for sticking with me and reviewing. SO PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!! Well, on with the story, enjoy!

****

Chapter Four

Good Night

Ami and Raditz arrived at the grocery store and entered the oversized parking lot. She noticed Raditz glancing over at her a few times on their way here and wondered what that was about. She shrugged it off and turned off her car. She hopped out of her car along with Raditz and locked the doors. They walked side by side over to the entrance of the store and Ami grabbed a cart before proceeding on. As soon as they entered the store, their senses were filled with the smell of food and vegetables. 

"Let's go to the meat section." Raditz blurted. Ami rolled her eyes at him and gestured for him to go.

"You go, I'll meet up with you. We need a few other things than meat you carnivore." Raditz narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. He strolled down the long hallway over towards the meat section and disappeared around a corner. Ami sighed and wheeled the cart over to the produce aisle. She picked out a few fruits for herself, some salad mix, and a few other necessary items. When she finished in that aisle, she moved onto the next one and the next until she made it to the meats. She saw Raditz there, drool rolling down the corners of his mouth. He had a couple of packages of meat in his arms which when I mean a couple, I meant like twenty. Ami shook her head and made her way over to him.

"You know people can see you drool right?" Raditz came out of his daze and he looked at Ami and a light crimson rose to his already flushed cheeks. He put the different meats in the cart and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ami chuckled at him and he just glared at her.

"I can't help that I'm hungry and meat is my favorite kind of food." Ami gazed at him straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Don't worry. I've actually done that before and Vegeta caught me and taunted me the whole time we were at the store." He smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good. I would have too."

"I bet you would have, but I don't think you would say what I would." His eyebrow rose in interest and he stepped closer to her. He made sure his face was real close to hers, but not too close and he smirked at her with his arms crossed on his chest much Vegeta-like.

"And what would that be?" Ami smirked at him and brought her face in close to his and put her mouth by his ear while pushing her hands against his chest.

"You look cute when you drool." Raditz smirk faded and his eyes widened in shock. Ami pulled back from him and looked at his reaction. She burst out laughing and she had to hold onto the cart for support. Raditz looked at her in confusion and shock and then he smirked all of a sudden. He took a few steps towards her and Ami looked up at him still trying to hold in giggles.

"Does that mean you find me attractive?" He asked and Ami's eyes widened. She didn't expect that one bit. She recovered and regained her composure. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I just said that you're cute when you drool. So is Goku and Vegeta can be too sometimes, so your not the only one." Well, that did the trick to deflate his ego. He narrowed his eyes at her and Ami stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture and they chuckled together. 

"Alright. What else do we need for dinner?" He questioned while looking in the cart for what they already had.

"Well, we need mashed potatoes, corn, butter, and cooking utensils."

"Ok. I'll get the butter and corn. You get the cooking stuff and mashed potatoes."

"Okey dokie. Meet ya in front of the checkouts." The two departed to their destinations and retrieved what they were looking for. Raditz grabbed twenty bags of frozen corn and five packages of butter. He treaded over to the checkouts and waited impatiently for Ami while he held everything in his arms. Ami hurried over to the pasta aisle and got twenty-five boxes of mashed potatoes and threw them in the cart. She then pushed the cart quickly over to an aisle that had pots and pans in it and grabbed whatever looked like she could use. She made sure she had everything before going to the checkouts and nodded in affirmation. She met up with Raditz and he wasn't that happy. She moved the cart in front of him and he dumped all of the corn and butter into the cart. 

"I hope you brought your wallet with you cause I'm not paying for all of it."

"Oh well. Use a check and I'll pay you half of the price when we get back to my house." Ami thought it over in her head and thought it was better than anything and nodded in agreement. They waited in line and set down their food on the conveyor belt. Soon enough, it was their turn and the cashier smiled at Ami when she walked up to him. She smiled back at him and watched him ring up the supplies and food while punching in numbers on the cash register. He glanced up at her every once in a while and it didn't go unnoticed. Raditz stood behind her with his arms crossed and glared at the young man behind the counter. The cashier quickly looked back at the computer and pushed a few buttons.

"Do you have a King's card?" Ami searched through her purse and pulled out her King's card. She loved to go here for food shopping and she decided to become a member and get a free discount. She smiled in victory and handed over the card to the cashier and he made sure to brush his hand up against hers while taking it. Ami's smile faded a bit as she realized this, but she kept quiet. He slashed the card through a card slot thingy and pushed a button. He gave the card back to her and he brushed his hand purposely against hers again. Raditz saw what this guy was up to and he didn't like it one bit. _~ Man, what's wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird? You know why. No I don't. Yes you do, you just won't admit it. Shut up! ~ _Raditz was having a battle in the middle of his mind and he just growled towards the cashier once more. Ami also noticed what this guy was doing and she didn't really like it either. Sure, she's had a lot of guy's flirt and hit on her, but when they touch her without permission. That's just way too far.

"Your total comes up to two hundred and forty-three dollars and fifty-seven cents." Ami hesitantly wrote down the amount on her check and signed her name at the bottom. She handed the check to the cashier and he literally had to snatch it from her. She had a good grip on it and Raditz suddenly smirked at her.

"I said I'll pay half."

"So? I just spent like 250 bucks and it wasn't at the mall." The cashier chuckled and helped load the bags in her cart. As Ami bent over the cart to push the bags further in the back, he checked out her rear and looked like he was about to whistle. Raditz almost couldn't keep his anger in check and he growled very loudly and it definitely didn't go unnoticed. Ami lifted her head and glanced up at Raditz. He kept the same look on his face and she saw that he was staring at something or better yet, someone. She looked at whoever he was looking at and saw the cashier right behind her, checkin her out. She scowled, not liking the way he was looking at her and abruptly turned around making him jump a bit.

"Excuse me, but do you have anything better to do than look at my ass?" The cashier smirked and advanced towards her until he was right in front of her.

"No way. You have the finest ass I've ever seen baby." Ami growled and slapped him clearly across the face. Raditz started snickering behind them and he had to hold in everything just to try not to laugh.

"Next time you say that to a woman, make sure she's not with her boyfriend. Come on Raditz." Ami pushed the cart to the exit and Raditz just followed her out and made sure to threaten the guy before leaving. He caught up with Ami and had to get just one question off of his chest.

"Ami? Why did you say I was your boyfriend?" She shrugged and glanced back at him.

"To scare him. Everyone knows how protective a guy is with his girlfriend and I think it would explain why you were growling. Actually, why were you growling?" She asked as soon as they reached her car. That puzzled him as well and he just started stuttering.

"I-I don't know. I guess being the cool guy friend I am, I noticed how you didn't like it when he touched your hand and I sided with you. That guy was a freak and a player it seemed to me."

"Oh, well thanks. You kinda scared him off good. Now help me out with these bags." Raditz sighed, a sign of relief and helped Ami load the bags in the car. Ami glanced at him a couple of times and smiled. She closed the trunk and Raditz pushed the cart back over to the others. Ami backed out of her spot and drove slowly over to Raditz. He quickly jogged over to her car and Ami pushed on the gas a bit and then quickly stopped. Raditz narrowed his eyes at her and then jogged up to the car door again. He reached out for the handle, but Ami pushed on the gas again and sped a few yards away from him and then slammed on the brakes. Raditz growled in annoyance and jogged up to the car again and this time got a hold of the car door and pulled it open. He grabbed onto the handle of the car door and suddenly Ami slammed on the gas and then slammed on the bakes again, making Raditz run for his life and then abruptly stop. He panted for air and then scowled at Ami.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?" He questioned her while getting into the car and closing the car door.

"No, just playing around. Hang on, cause we're gonna go fast! Woooooo!!" Ami yelled as she sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. She turned on the radio and the song "My Way" by Limp Biskit (Is that how you spell it?) was heard through the little black boxes all around her car. She turned it up all the way and started to sing to it while pushing 75 mph. on a road that's speed limit was 45. Raditz was hanging on for dear life and looking at the crazy woman sitting next to him, driving. He gazed at her features and noticed how happy and beautiful she was with the colors of the sky setting on her face. She really was a wonder to see and he was glad that he was the one to see it. _~ What a sec. Am I falling for her or something? Nahhhhh, she's just hot, plus, even if I did ask her to go out with me, IF, Vegeta would probably kick my ass. He always did have a protective brother thing for her and I don't blame him. *Sigh* I guess I'll find out later ~ _

Ami drove or more like recklessly drove back to Raditz house and her mind was set somewhere else than where she was going. _~ How are we suppose to get back into my house with my father being like he is? I guess we'll have to crash at Goku's for a while until he winds down. Yea, that's it. ~ _Ami tried to convince herself that everything was going to be ok, but in the back of her head she knew it wasn't. She knows what'll happen when they do arrive back at the house. He'll beat her down to a pulp for hitting him with the car, and he'll beat on Vegeta for being Vegeta, and then, he'll beat on Sano, for following his brother and sister. But Ami and Vegeta would never let their father touch Sano and they'd get beaten more for it. But mostly, Vegeta gets it the most cause he would protect Ami and Sano and their father didn't like that very much. Vegeta would take the rap for stuff they did and get the beating that went with it. Ami knew there was another reason why he did it, but she had no idea what it was. She asked Vegeta a few times, but all he said was it was none of her concern. Ami's hands gripped hard on the steering wheel and she clenched her teeth together. Raditz saw how tense she just got and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ami glanced at him from the corner of her eye and calmed down a bit.

"Yea, I'm just tired and stressed. That's all." Raditz gazed into her eyes and knew there was something else behind it, but he didn't push it. He removed his hand from her shoulder and continued looking forward through the windshield. Soon enough they arrived back at Raditz and Goku's house and parked in the driveway. Ami cut off the engine and they both hopped out of the car and got the bags out from the trunk. They wobbled over to the front door and just out of no where, Goku appeared before them and grabbed some of the bags.

"Here let me help you guys." He opened the front door and they met up with Sano and Vegeta standing in the hallway.

"Took you two long enough." Vegeta complained while he leaned against the hallway wall. Ami stuck out her tongue as she passed him and made her way to the kitchen. 

"Yea, what else did you guys do besides get food? Huh?" Sano asked as he winked at Raditz and he blushed. Ami was too busy unloading everything to hear what the guys were talking about. 

"We didn't do anything. But you should have seen the cashier try to make moves on Ami when we checked out. She literally bitch slapped him, it was funny as hell." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at this new information and he scowled. 

"What kind of moves are you talking about?" He said in a cold threatening tone. Raditz understood what he was getting at and answered him quickly.

"Well, he touched her hand a couple of times and he checked out her ass. Ami didn't let him do anything else then after she slapped him." 

"Did you do anything?" Raditz gulped and Vegeta looked at him expectantly.

"I threatened the guy." Vegeta's face faltered a bit, but he still had his scowl in place. He gazed straight into Raditz eyes as if that was where his questions were going to be answered and he just growled. He pushed himself off of the wall and towards the kitchen. When he entered, packages were scattered all over the counters and Ami was running back and forth from the stove to the counter with boxes and packages in her hands. He smirked and decided to sit at the kitchen table and watch her. She reminded him so much of his mother. So much that sometimes he even imagined that Ami was his mother just trying to get breakfast ready in time for their father to get down the stairs. Vegeta's eyes grew dark and seemed to look cold and distant. He remembered the loud screams he heard almost every night when he was suppose to be sleeping. The next morning, he would see his mother slumping slightly always covering her face from him and his sister. He guessed that his father hit her and gave her a bruise on her face too many. Then there was that dreadful day. The day that he would remember for the rest of his life and never tell a soul until the day he dies. Vegeta shivered slightly and came back to reality when he heard Ami yelp in pain. He quickly stood up from his chair and power walked over to her to see her cradling her hand.

"What happened?" He asked with concern apparent in his voice.

"Owe. I burnt my hand."

"Let me see." He gently took her hand in his and checked it out to make sure it wasn't too serious. He strolled over to the freezer and grabbed some ice and a few paper towels. He wrapped the ice in the paper towels and wet it with some cold water from the faucet. He set it in her hand and she winced as it stung her skin immediately. 

"It didn't get burned too bad, so you'll live." Ami gazed up into her brother's eyes and out of no where wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta stood stiff, not really returning the hug.

"I just got you ice and you're hugging me? Are you feeling ok woman?" Ami chuckled and just leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, I mean for everything. You've always stuck up for me and Sano and taken the blame for anything you haven't done. I'll tell you, I hate to admit this, but you're…you're-"You're what? Spit it out already woman." "You're the best brother a sister can ask for. There I said it and it's off my chest." Ami sighed and Vegeta just took in what she said. He looked around the kitchen and halls before he wrapped his arms around her back and gave her a bear hug. A quick one. Ami was very shocked that he hugged her back, since he never showed his affection to her except by taking the blame when she does something and gets the beating that she deserves from her father. She let the moment sink in and hugged him back just as hard. They let go of each other and Ami smiled at Vegeta and he just smirked at her.

"I won't tell anyone that you hugged me ok?" Vegeta grunted in agreement and sat back down in his seat. Ami returned to cooking with one hand and in no time, which is about two hours, everything was done and ready to serve.

"DINNER"S READY!" She screamed up the stairs. Just then, she heard a loud rumbling sound and she saw Goku followed by Sano and then Raditz race down the stairs almost taking her with them.

"Wooo! Watch it!"

"Sorry Ami!" Goku quickly apologized while disappearing around the corner. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen table. When she got there, everyone was already sitting down and had their hands all over the table, dishing out food for themselves. She sat in between Sano and Vegeta and quickly dished herself out some food before it was all gone. She had the same appetite as her brothers, but just a tad smaller, like an unnatural woman should have. Everyone immediately dug into their food as soon as there was none left to grab and in no time, everyone was done eating. Goku had mashed potatoes and gravy all over his face and shirt and he was grinning like an idiot. Sano was the same except he was rubbing his tummy and licking his lips. Vegeta, Raditz, and Ami were the only ones with clean faces and shirts.

"You guys eat like pigs." Ami exclaimed while looking her brother and Goku.

"So do you." Sano said defensively. 

"Yea, but I don't get my food on my face and shirt." Ami sarcastically said in a deep voice. Sano and Goku both grinned sheepishly and put their hand behind their hands and chuckled.

"Well, I guess we do eat sort of messy." Goku stated.

"Sort of? You eat like your life depended on it." Raditz remarked while looking at the disgusting sight of his brother. "I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Oh you don't mean that." Goku said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Raditz murmured under his breath about how Goku was probably adopted and that he couldn't be related to him or something like that. Ami looked at everyone and stood up from her seat and started grabbing some dishes.

"Everyone pick up their plate and silverware and whatever else you can grab off of the table and bring it to me." She ordered and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes. The guys each brought over their plates and silverware and a glass which to Ami's point of view, was not funny and made them get the pots and pans and stuff. After thirty minutes, she finished with the dishes and decided to make her bed on the pullout couch. She softly glided over to the living room and pushed the coffee table aside. She took off the cushions of the sofa and pulled up on the handle and out came the mattress with a sheet already on it. 

"Now I need a blanket." She said to herself. "Can someone throw me down a blanket or sheet or something?" She yelled from the stairs and soon enough someone dropped a sheet down and it landed on Ami's head. She took it off and glared at whoever dropped it, which she couldn't see who it was.

"Thanks a lot!" She said apparently annoyed and stomped off to her bed. The person upstairs chuckled and proceeded on to Goku's room. Ami put the sheet on her bed and decided to put on her pajamas. It was around ten o'clock and she knew she wouldn't get that much sleep, so she just figured that she'd watch TV and then fall asleep watching it or something. She grabbed a dark blue cotton top and a matching pair of boxers and changed in the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and went back to her made out bed to see Sano lying on top of it watching the TV.

"Hey, what are you doing down here little buddy. You're suppose to be in bed." She scolded while she sat down next to him.

"You know I can't sleep without you tucking me in."

"But we're at Goku's, not home. You don't need me to tuck you in while we're here."

"Please? I'd feel much better if you did." Ami sighed and then nodded. "Great. Let's go." He said as he pulled on Ami's arm and led her up the stairs to Raditz room. Sano knocked on the door and they heard a 'come-in' from Raditz. Sano opened the door and pulled Ami inside.

"Ami is going to tuck me in ok? She always does." He told Raditz as if he had to know.

"Sure. Can you tuck me in too?" He asked with puppy dog eyes and crying like a puppy would. He started chuckling then and Ami shot him a death glare.

"Shut up Raditz. Tuck yourself in." Sano roughly pulled Ami onto his bed and he dove under the covers. He smiled at his sister and she smiled back at him while running her hand over his face and through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that Ami's hand created. 

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." She softly spoke and then lightly pinched the blankets where his legs were, pretending that they were little bugs. Sano laughed and Ami started tickling him like crazy. After about a minute, she stopped and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Good night. If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs, and Raditz is right next to you. Ok?" Sano nodded and then watched as Ami rose from his bed and over to the door.

"I thought I was going to get tucked in too." Cried Raditz as he lay on his bed and stretched his arms out to Ami. She rolled her eyes at him and slowly trudged over to him and gave him a hug.

"Good night and please let the bed bugs bite." She smiled and he just gave her a funny face and she laughed. She rustled his long hair and strolled over to the door and pushed the light switch so the lights turned out.

"Good night guys." She softly said and she heard two 'nights' from the boys. The door closed softly with a click and she softly treaded over to the stairs and pass Goku's door.

"Good night Goku. Good night Vegeta." She said as she stopped in front of Goku's door.

"Night Ami. Why were you over at Raditz room?" Goku asked in bewilderment.

"I had to tuck Sano in. He's in this house, yet he's still afraid that he needs me to tuck him in."

"Well, I guess when you tuck him in he feels comfort and isn't scared." Goku remarked.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day Kakarott." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. Goku raised his head and pushed out his chest proudly before sinking back to his normal self and chuckling.

"Yea, yea. Well, I'll be downstairs. Night." She said, before disappearing and you could hear her footsteps down the stairs. She stumbled over to her bed in the darkness and as soon as she felt the mattress, she fell on top of it and snuggled against her pillow. After a few minutes, sleep overtook her and she dreamed of her day and how it could have been different if it was her mother that was still alive and not her father.

A/N: Wow! So, did you like? PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you all think. So what happens the next day? Does Mr. Ouji know where his kids are? Will he come find them or let them be? Find out next chapter……Later days!


	5. Ideas and Puppies?

****

Love and Hate  


Disclaimer: I don't own em…

A/N: Hey all of ma readers and reviewers! Don't worry, we're getting to the B/V part so keep your pants on. All right, I also want to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing and I also wanted to say that I have reposted the last chapter since in the beginning I was calling Ami Jess. Well, I was working on my other story while I was writing this one and I sorta got messed up and put my main characters name in my other story in this one. But I fixed it all up and it's as good as new. Ok, enough of this, lets get to the story…ENJOY AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter Five**  
**Ideas and Puppies?**  
  
  
  
  
The sun's rays shined into the spacious home and a slight breeze blew in through the windows causing the curtains to flow with a soothing rhythm. The fresh scent of wintergreen, lilies, and rain flew about in the air and a hint of pancakes? Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to quickly shut after almost being roasted in the sun's light. He rolled over to the side and opened his eyes once more to see that he wasn't in his room. He looked about the room and spotted someone hanging off of the side of the bed next to his. Goku. He had drool trickling down the side of his mouth and was snoring very loudly. Vegeta didn't know how he could have slept with that huge racket, but he dismissed the whole matter.   
  
He tried to remember why he was there, until the thought hit him square in the face. His father. Vegeta placed a scowl on his face and he glared at the wall trying to burn a hole through it with his intense gaze. Suddenly, he heard some shuffling and saw Goku, still half-asleep, roll out of his bed and crawl to the door while sniffing the air. Vegeta looked dumbly at his friend's behavior and then he finally found out why he was acting so weird. Vegeta sniffed the air and he could smell the scent of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and whatever you could think of. He lazily lifted himself off of the comfy mattress and followed the still crawling Goku down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The sweet aroma of food filled his senses and it pulled him towards the source. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Ami at the stove stirring something that looked like chipped beef and some kind of sauce. Whatever it was, it smelled gooooooood! He also saw plates all over the counters and table stacked with all kinds of breakfast foods and his mouth watered just by looking at all of it. By this time, Goku was fully awake and had a huge puddle of drool at his feet. As if Ami just sensed that they were there, she turned around and smiled at the boy's faces.   
  
"Good morning guys. How did you sleep?" She asked with a bright smile on her face and a bit of chirpiness in her voice. Vegeta looked at her strangely and nodded his head. ~ What's up with her? She's never cheerful in the morning. ~ He shrugged it off and slowly walked over to the table and sat down.   
  
"Oh and Goku, don't stuff your face just yet. We do want some food left for the rest of us, ok?" Goku just licked his lips and stared dreamy eyed at the piles of food sitting right in front of him. His stomach growled and knocked him back into reality. He chuckled and put his hand behind his head in a usual Goku/Son manner.  
  
"I'll try Ami. It'll be hard though."  
  
"I know, why don't you go wake up Sano and Raditz so we can eat today." She added with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Before she knew it, Goku was gone and then just as quickly as he left, he was back again with a still half-asleep Raditz and Sano in tow.   
  
"Can we eat now?" Ami giggled and nodded her head.   
  
"Sure." Goku dropped his brother and friend and flew to the table in a hurry. He loaded fifteen plates with every kind of food Ami made and ate it with absolutely no manners what so ever. Vegeta glanced at him with disgust while piling his own share of food on his many plates. Raditz and Sano sat down and did the same as the rest of the gang and bit at the food hungrily. Ami strolled over to the table with the chipped beef and gave each of them a portion of the steamy substance. She then plopped down in her seat in between Vegeta and Sano and scooped up a little bit of everything onto her couple of plates. After about fifteen minutes, everyone's bellies were filled and Ami started cleaning up and doing the dishes.   
  
"That was good. Thanks a lot Ami." Goku complimented while rubbing his tummy. He licked his lips clean and sat up from his seat and decided to get ready for another day at school. After thirty minutes of getting ready, they all grabbed their stuff and locked the door on their way out.   
  
"Sano, you come with me. I'll take you to school." Ami stated while rubbing her little brother's head. He grabbed her hand and threw it towards her side where it 'belonged' as Sano put it. Ami just chuckled at him and gave him a quick noogie before he blew up at her.  
  
"Stop it! I hate noogies! Ames!!! (that's her nickname) Stop, you're messing up my hair!" Sano whined as he tried to pry her fist off of his head.   
  
"Oh, ok. You're such a sourpuss." She mumbled as she opened up her car door. She opened up the top of her car since she closed it in the middle of the night as soon as she heard thunder. It was quite funny actually, since Vegeta woke up at the same time and they met up at the door. As soon as they put the covers on their vehicles, it started to down pour and they both came in soaking wet. But the thing that was really funny was Vegeta's hair was still standing, except it looked like a huge hairball. He had to shake his head like a dog just to get all of the water out of it and a puddle of water formed down below him. Ami chuckled just thinking about it. Sano jumped into the passenger seat as soon as the top was down and Ami started the car. Sano turned on the radio full blast and he rocked to the beat of an unknown heavy metal song. Ami was about to pull out until Vegeta cut her off while driving out of the driveway and he beeped his horn at her in victory.  
  
"Ass! I'll get you!" Ami then sped out of the driveway followed by Goku in his dark blue Mustang GT and then Raditz in his silver Acura. They all drove on the highway towards their school, racing past each other and the other cars. Vegeta was in the lead with Goku on his tail, and then Ami and Raditz who were driving side by side in their own lanes. Suddenly, Raditz smirked at Ami and slammed on his gas pedal, passing right by her and then his brother. Ami looked at him in disbelief and then punched her steering wheel in frustration. Sano glanced at her while hanging onto the car handle with a death grip and then looked back at the road. Then his whole expression changed and he looked right at his sister.  
  
"Come on Ami! Let's beat these suckers!" He yelled over the music. Ami glanced at her brother a few times and then smirked.  
  
"Hang on Sano!" Ami slammed her foot on the gas pedal and zoomed by the other floating cars in her way. She raced up towards Goku and passed him slowly. He looked her way and saw the determined look on her face. He slowed down a bit and let her pass him, being the nice guy he was. Ami didn't even notice that he slowed down and soon enough she caught up to Raditz and Vegeta. She pulled up next to Raditz and she stuck her tongue out at him as she passed him. He looked at her with wide eyes and his gaze followed her car as she passed him slowly but surely.  
  
"Two down, one to go." She murmured. Sano looked at her with a proud smile knowing that he gave her inspiration. His gaze then fell on Vegeta's jeep. Man was he flying! He bet that he was going at least 120 and yet he didn't even know how fast he COULD go. Vegeta glanced into his rear view mirror and he saw his sister pull up to the backside of him. He growled and tried to go faster, but he couldn't go that much faster. Ami pulled up next to her brother so they were eye to eye and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I told you I'd get you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Vegeta caught what she said and he gave her the finger.   
  
"No you didn't wench!" He yelled as loud as he could. You have to yell to be able to have a person hear you who has their radio on full blast as well as yours and then be going like over 100 mph. Well anyways, Vegeta shifted gears again and he got a jump start earning himself a few feet in front of Ami again. Ami growled at her brother's movements, but her expression faltered as soon as she saw the exit she was suppose to get off.  
  
"Holy shit! Hang on Sano!" Ami slammed on her brakes and swiftly turned the steering wheel so she was in the lane for the exit. Her exit was before the rest of them since Sano's school was a few miles away from their school. She lowered her speed to 35 mph. in a few seconds and you could see the smoke coming from the back tires from the sudden motion. Ami let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and smiled over at her pale-faced brother.  
  
"Man, what a rush!" Ami screamed out as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Sano was still half-conscious since that scared the shit out of him and he started breathing raggedly. He glanced over at his sister and saw the crazy smile perched on her lips. He shook his head, trying to get all the feeling of his body back and soon enough it did. Ten minutes later, they arrived at his school and Ami waved to him as she pulled out of the school parking lot. She drove over to her school and in about twenty minutes, she pulled into the student parking lot. She parked next to Goku's Mustang and turned off the ignition. She looked at her watch and noticed that she only had two minutes to get to class. She locked her car and jogged into the school and over to her homeroom. She entered the room out of breath and saw all of her friends sitting in the back corner of the room. They must have seen her too cause Vegeta had a smirk on his face that just screamed out superior and Goku was looking at her worriedly. He must have seen her hasty retreat to the exit and was wondering if she was ok. Bulma smiled and strolled over to meet her halfway to the back.   
  
"Hey Ames! I heard that you, Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz had a race here."  
  
"Yup. But I had to leave the race early to get to Sano's school. I'll tell you, it pays to get your car souped up." Both girls giggled and they made their way to the back of the room to join the rest of their friends. As soon as they arrived it seemed that Goku's expression changed to a happy smile and Raditz was just looking at her with a smirk on his face as well. 

"So what happened to our little princess? Forget what exit to get off at?" Raditz teased. Ami narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe. It was heat of the moment and I would have had Vegeta if it wasn't for that damn exit." Ami answered angrily. Vegeta snorted and looked at her with arrogance evident in his eyes.

"Yea, you wish. You never _had me_ so I'd just get that idea out of your head." 

"I almost beat you and you know it!"

"Yea…right." He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe you Ami. Quit being a sore loser Vegeta." Bulma stepped in. She nudged Vegeta on the shoulder with her hand and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How would you know woman? I don't think you were there." 

"We all know how you are Vegeta. I can bet you nine out of ten that Ami is telling the truth." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question and took a few steps closer to her until his face was only mere inches from hers. 

"Prove it." He said in a deep husky voice that sent chills up and down her spine. She gazed into his dark onyx eyes and admired his swirling mysterious orbs. His eyes had always plagued her. They were the only things about him that showed any emotion what so ever. They were like the windows to his soul, except he always tried to hide his emotions to the world so it was a little harder to see. She was knocked out of her trance as she saw the tug at the corners of his mouth.

"That's what I thought." He remarked and back-stepped into the desk only to lean on it. Bulma looked around and saw all eyes on her and Vegeta. What just happened? She cleared her throat and skipped over to stand over next to Chi-Chi. 

"So? What classes do you two have next? We never went over that since you guys didn't come until like halfway through the school day." 18 stated to ease the tension between them all. 

"I have…Science." Ami stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner.

"How bout you Veg-head?" Bulma asked adding enthusiasm to her words. Vegeta just glared at her and glanced at his schedule.

"Math."

"Oh great, you just have to be in MY class don't you?" Bulma muttered to herself. Vegeta scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think I want to be in the same class as you?"

"Of course you would. I just don't want you in my class." Vegeta growled and shook his head at her sudden change of mood.

"Oh, well me and Goku have science too." Chi-Chi answered for herself and Goku. She was staring at the two having their usual squabble of the day and an idea suddenly hit her. She smiled deviously and glanced over at 18 who was staring at her weirdly. Chi-Chi mouthed the word 'idea' to her and 18 nodded her head in understanding. 

"I have Math." Krillin grumbled as he checked out his schedule for like the fifth time. 

"I have English all by my lonesome. Oh well, it'll be my sleeping class." Everyone nodded and stood up as the bell rang for first period. They all left the room in a hurry and strolled over to their next class. 

****

A couple of periods later… Lunch

"Kami that class is so freaking boring!" 18 bellowed as she roamed the halls with Bulma by her side and Vegeta not too far behind.

"I know. The teacher just spits on you while he talks about George Washington or something like that. What a goofball."

"I agree. I think the guy's a fag too." Vegeta added as he joined the conversation.

"Yea, me too. Did you see the way he was looking at you? He was like drooling." Bulma giggled and Vegeta's face turned a bright red as he scowled.

"Maybe he'll ask you out tomorrow Vegeta. You should say yes." 18 teased. Vegeta glared sharp, very sharp daggers at her and growled.

"Oh give him a break 18. We all know he was looking at your ass when he made you write on the chalkboard." Bulma stated matter-of-factly. 18's eyes widened a second and she clenched her fists.

"He did what? Are you joking me?"

"Hmph. Maybe he was staring at me cause I was talking to you during class. So that means that he likes you." Vegeta smirked and chuckled a bit. 18 glared at him and threatened him with her fist. Bulma shook her head at the two and decided to break up a fight that was just about to occur. 18 and Vegeta crossed their arms and shoved their way through the crowded halls and ended up at their lockers. Bulma hastily followed them and they all threw their books in their lockers and headed over to the cafeteria. All of their lockers were right next to each other since they specially asked for them and it made it easier for them to see each other through the day. The three arrived at the huge lunch- room and stomped over to their table that they declared 'their table'. 

"Hey guys!" Chi-Chi greeted as she waved at them. "18, I need to talk to you." 

"Sure, what about?" Chi-Chi glanced over at Bulma and 18 'ohhhed' in a low voice. Bulma stared at the two with confused eyes and put her hands on her hips. They were going to tell her too right? They always told her everything, so they should.

"I'm gonna go get my lunch. Be right back." Bulma jogged over to the lunch line and caught up with Vegeta. 

"Ok, you have gotta keep this secret ok? No telling Bulma."

"Alright."

"Good. I think that we should hook Bulma and Vegeta together." 18's eyes widened and she stared at Chi-Chi with a shocked expression.

"What? That would never work out Chi and you know it."

"No, it will work. I mean, just look at them. They belong together." 18 glanced over at Bulma and Vegeta arguing in the line while grabbing their knives with extra strength. She thought it over in her head and realized that they were really alike in many ways. Both arrogant, smart, commanding, and Bulma is the only one he would really open up to besides his sister. 18 sighed and gazed at Chi-Chi's expectant face.

"I guess so. Ok, I'm in." 

"Great! Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm also seeing sparks fly between Raditz and Ami. We should hook them up too."

"Ami and Raditz? Are you sure?" 

"Oh yea. Can't you tell that they flirt like almost all of the time?"

"No."

"Then you don't pay attention."

"Yea, yea. Oh here they come."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Gotcha." Everyone made it back to the table and set down the trays on the table. Goku and Krillin slid a tray over to their girls and smiled at them.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Bulma asked as she stuck a fork full of food in her mouth.

"Oh nothing important. Just clothes and stuff." Chi-Chi lied. Bulma looked at her as if she was trying to read her mind and Chi-Chi cringed under her hard gaze.

"Ahem." Everyone glanced over at Ami and she looked at them weirdly.

"What? I was clearing my throat." They rolled their eyes at her and continued eating their food. 

"Oh guess what?" Bulma asked suddenly causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"Don't do that! You scared us half to death." Ami breathed out as she held her hand over her chest.

"Sorry. But anyways, I saw this really cute puppy for sale at the mall and decided that I'm going to but it."

"You serious? Oh, I dislike you very much right now! I want a puppy, but I can't get one since…um…" Everyone looked at Ami with curious eyes and she chuckled a bit under the pressure of their gaze. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her almost like he was telling her something. "Cause umm…no pets are allowed in my house." 

"Really? I didn't know that." Goku scratched his head with his fingers and cocked his head to the side. Bulma rolled his eyes at him since she understood what Ami was talking about. Her father would probably kill or abuse the dog in a matter of days and Ami wouldn't be able to stand the heartbreak. 

"Yea, well I'll get one when I move out of that Kami forsaken house." 

"What kind is it?" Krillin asked with a mouth full of food.

"A German Shepherd. One of the best guard dogs there is."

"When...are..you…. getting…it?" Goku questioned in between gulps.

"Probably today. I can't wait." 

"You have to bring me with you." Ami pleaded.

"And me." Chi-Chi insisted.

"Me too." 18 raised her hand to signal that she wanted to come also.

"Why don't we all just go? That way we can look around the mall and buy stuff. We haven't all done that in a while." Chi-Chi exclaimed. 

"Sure, I don't have anything to do." 

"Me too." The two boys remarked.

"How bout you Vegeta? You know you want to see all the cute and fluffy puppies in there. Maybe they'll even be a hot-tempered one just like you." Bulma joked. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her sad joke and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you leave me with a choice woman."

"That's right." Bulma smiled and winked at him. Vegeta just scowled and rose from his seat to throw away his tray. 

"Ok, so we all meet at the parking lot after school. Got it?" Bulma explained.

"Oh wait! What about Sano? I have to pick him up from school." Ami thought about what to do, but she was interrupted by Chi-Chi's booming voice. 

"Can't he take the bus?" Chi-Chi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, we're staying at Goku's for a little bit for like a vacation sort of, you know they need a cook. So Sano, Vegeta, and me are staying there for the time being. So I need to pick him up."

"I have an idea. Call one of his friend's parents and ask them if they could pick him up and he can play with friend."

"Oh great idea." Ami took out her cell and dialed one of his friend's houses. After a few minutes of talking to his best friend Riley's mother, she convinced her to watch over him for a bit while she was gone.

"Ok so we're all set?"

"Yup." They all said in unison. The bell rang and they ran out of the room for their next class. 

A/N: OoOoOoOo!!! A trip to the mall and a cute puppy! I love puppies and I don't know what inspired me to put it in, but I have new ideas coming to me already, awesome! Well, please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think! Till next chapter…


	6. The Trip to the Mall

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but dreams can come true someday right? *Smirks evilly*

A/N: Hey all of ma peoples! Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! Your reviews and compliments mean so much to me that you all give me the inspiration to write more and better each time! Thanks a lot! Keep up the REVIEWS!! Well on with the chapter… ENJOY!!

****

Chapter Six

The Trip to the Mall

The gang came waltzing through the school doors side by side and Chi-Chi and Goku hand in hand. They strolled down the long pathway towards the student parking lot while talking and giggling at each other. 18 was telling her friend's about the incident that happened in her science class and the gang ended up bursting into fits of laughter. 

"Yea, and the kid blew a spitball at the teacher and it landed on his head. The old guy thought the ceiling was falling down. So he made us all run out of the classroom and out into the front of the school." Everyone was laughing their heads off, even Vegeta was chuckling a bit. 

"What a dumb ass!" Raditz hollered. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yea, maybe we should try that." Krillin suggested. They arrived at the parking lot and hopped into their vehicles. Bulma backed out of her parking space and halted at the stop sign where the exit was.

"We're gonna take a shortcut so follow me!!" She yelled over the loud music blaring through her speakers. Vegeta, who was right behind her, raised his hand to signal that he heard her and passed the message to the rest of their friends behind him. They sped out of the lot and cruised down the busy highway towards the mall. Bulma led the pack off of the highway and her shortcut began with many windy roads. After no time, they pulled into the huge parking lot of the mall and they all parked their cars side by side. 

"Man, that was fast. I have to remember that way next time I come here." Chi-Chi muttered to herself as she stepped out of Goku's car. 

"That was confusing. How would you be able to remember something like that?" Goku grumbled while scratching the top of his head.

"Goku sweetie, everything is confusing to you. Plus, I have a good memory." She remarked while grabbing his arm and joining the others.

"Alright, lets do some shopping first, and then go get the puppy." 18 proposed. Everyone nodded and headed into the oversized building. Ami was treading slowly in the back of the group with a distant look on her face. Bulma noticed her straggling behind and she slowed down and walked beside her.

"Hey Ames. What's up?" No answer. Bulma gazed at her empty onyx eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. "Ames? Earth to Ami!" Bulma snapped her fingers in front of Ami's face and her head jerked away.

"What the? Oh hey B. Whatcha want?" Ami asked trying to sound cheerful while smiling. Obviously fake. 

"You ok? You've been kinda…zoning out a lot lately."

"Oh yea. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup. So what store are we going to now?" Ami asked, acting like nothing just happened. 

"Doesn't matter. I actually don't really need anything except for my puppy."

"Oh." Ami said gloomily. 

"Hey don't sweat it. You can come over all the time and help me take care of him. You'll get a dog sooner or later." Bulma put her arm around Ami's shoulders to offer a bit of comfort. Ami smiled up at her and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. They both giggled and skipped up towards the front of the group ignoring all of the weird looks they received. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" Vegeta bellowed. 

"Skipping. What the hell does it look like we're doing?" Bulma retorted.

"Hanging onto each other like lesbo's." 

"You wish! I can assure you we're not." Vegeta smirked and jogged up and behind Bulma.

"Are you sure about that woman?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear. Bulma gulped and a light crimson rose to her cheeks.

"Very." She narrowed her eyes at him and he just smirked even more.

"Vegeta shut up! You're such an asshole sometimes. Come on Bulma, let's go buy some pretzels." Ami let go of Bulma and trudged over to a nearby Auntie Anne's. Bulma abruptly stopped skipping, causing Vegeta to bump into her and she lost her balance. Before she could reach the cold hard floor, someone grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her back onto her unsteady feet. She whipped her head around and her eyes met with coal black ones. 

"Next time, warn someone when you stop in the middle of a busy hallway woman." Vegeta smirked at her (surprising isn't it?) and Bulma blushed furiously.

"Sorry." Vegeta released his grip on her and Bulma smiled sheepishly at him before hastily retreating over to Ami. Ami looked at Bulma's flushed face and she raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with you?" Ami asked while taking a step towards the counter. She was second in line and was growing agitated with the slow service.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." She was trying to convince herself more than answering Ami. 

"Whatever." After five minutes, it was their turn and they ordered two pretzels. Bulma paid for the pretzels and the two girls headed over to a bench and sat down while taking their pretzels out of their bags and taking a few bites.

"So how long are you staying over at Goku's?"

"Not sure. I know that we'll have to go back sometime, but I think we should just let my father be for a couple of days. It's not every day he gets thrown from a car." Bulma giggled and cupped her hand over her mouth so her food wouldn't fall out while she chewed. Ami laughed at Bulma's attempt to save her food and they both burst out into a fit of giggles. After a few minutes, they calmed down and soon enough finished their pretzels.

"Ok, now where did the rest of our friends go?" Ami asked while scanning the nearest stores for any sign of weird black haired kids. (That would be Goku and Vegeta! ^_^) Bulma's eyes landed on a glass wall and she could see a hint of blonde and black. She hurriedly tapped Ami's shoulder and Ami whipped her head around to look where her friend was pointing.

"Over there." Bulma pointed to the store to the right of them that had manikins modeling lingerie in the glass window and a huge sign above the entrance that read "Victoria Secrets".

"Figures." They treaded over to the feminine store and entered through the huge doorway. As soon as they entered, they spotted 18 and Chi-Chi inspecting some bottles of perfume. They scurried over to their two friends and popped up in front of them.

"Heya!" Ami greeted while waving in Chi-Chi's face. Chi-Chi yelped in surprise and jumped in the air about 10 feet high. 

"What the hell did you do that for? You scared the shit out of me!" Ami smiled sheepishly at her and giggled.

"Sorry. Where are the boys?"

"They're checking out the rest of the store. You know, they're guys in a lingerie store. What do you think they'd be doing?" 18 answered before Chi-Chi had a chance to speak.

"Hmm…probably trying on the stuff." The girls giggled at the obvious joke that Bulma made and they brought their attention to the attendant that came to ask if they needed help.

"No thanks, we're just looking." Chi-Chi responded. The employee just nodded her head and went about her business in another part of the store. 18 opened up the bottle in her hand and pushed the top to smell the fascinating scent. The aroma of Dream Angels Heavenly perfume filled the air and tickled the girl's noses, making Ami sneeze over and over again. 

"Allergic or something?" 18 asked while smiling at Ami's now flushed face from sneezing so much. 

"I guess. The stuff must be pretty strong to make me sneeze." 18 nodded in agreement and jogged over to the service desk.

"Hi, I'd like to purchase this." 18 smirked and the cashier smiled at her.

"Sure. Cash or check?"

"Cash." The lady rang up the perfume bottle and totaled up the price. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi sent Ami and Bulma to find the boys so they could go to different stores. They didn't argue and left in search of the three mischievous boys. They rounded a corner and Bulma suddenly got hit in the face with a something. She growled and peeled the intruding thing from her rosy cheeks. She immediately found out who the guilty one was since his hand was still extended in the air from the launch. 

"Goku!! What are you doing throwing this at me?" She lifted a black thong in the air with her thumb and index finger and glared daggers at Goku. He just stood there and smiled sheepishly while walking up to her.

"Well, me, Krillin, Raditz, and Vegeta were sorta playing a game and I threw that at the first thing that caught my eye. Sorry." Bulma's expression softened a bit as soon as he put that childish grin of his on his face that made any girl's heart melt and make them want to pinch his cheeks.

"Apology accepted. Now where are the other three?" Her question was answered as a barrage of undergarments collided with their bodies and made the girls squeal in shock. They glanced over at the three laughing forms standing behind a show table and an evil grin spread across Bulma's face.

"Let's get em Ames!" Bulma and Ami picked up the clothing that fell to the ground beneath them and launched them towards Vegeta, Raditz, and Krillin. They ducked behind the table for cover and chuckled at the girl's 'lack-of-aim'. Little did they know that Ami and Bulma advanced on them and crawled under the table that the boys were occupying. They smiled at each other and before you knew it, Bulma jumped on Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck and Ami wrapped her arms around Krillin and Raditz shoulders. The boys jumped up from their seats on the ground and hit their heads on the top of the table. 

"Owww." Krillin rubbed the top of his head and squeezed one of his eyes shut to lessen the headache he just received. 

"Shit! That hurt!" Raditz grabbed at his scalp and clenched his teeth together in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that woman? Now I have a bump on my head." Vegeta complained as he rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

"Well, then you shouldn't have thrown lingerie at us and this wouldn't have happened." She replied. He glared at her, but his expression turned to confusion as Bulma lightly glided her hand over his sore spot and he winced a bit.

"It won't become a big bump, but it'll hurt like shit for a while." She smirked at him and he just glared at her again.

"Well, how did I know that you guys would be playing around in here?" Ami smirked at the two boys she was holding onto and glanced back and forth at the three victims.

"Well Vegeta started it." Raditz blamed. Vegeta glared at Raditz and smirked at the two girls.

"Just having a little fun, nothing big." Vegeta noticed that Bulma was still hanging onto him and he smirked at her. She mustn't have noticed cause she just kept hanging on. "Do I look like a pillow woman or are you just trying to make up an excuse to get close to me?" Bulma's face turned a deep shade of red and she released her grip on him. The next few moments were spent in silence since everyone was trying to register what just happened and how they all got under the table together. 

"Yea, well what store do we go to next?" Ami's voice cut threw the silence. The boys just shook their head and Vegeta lifted cocked his head to the side to think.

"Food Court." Vegeta blurted out. AS if on cue, Raditz, Ami, and Vegeta's stomach's growled.

"Uhhh…I guess the food court it is." Ami giggled a bit and tried to break through the two barriers in front of her. 

"Why don't you two go the other way?" Vegeta asked apparently annoyed. Ami glanced behind her and saw six legs standing on the other side of the table. 

"Cause of them." Ami whispered while pointing her thumb behind her. The boys looked behind them and saw three girls' legs behind them.

"Let us out first and then you can go Ames." Krillin insisted. Ami leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest and 'humphed'. 

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Bulma projected loud enough for the whole store to hear. Vegeta clamped his hands over his ears at Bulma's loud booming voice and he growled in irritation.

"Woman? Can't you keep your voice down? You're going to make me go deaf one of these days with that mouth of yours!" Bulma took the same stance as Ami and 'humphed' as well.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead LADIES." Raditz gestured to the floor in front of him and Ami and Bulma smirked at them. 

"Finally, at least someone has manners." Bulma complimented. She got down on all fours and crawled in between Vegeta and Raditz. Then when she was almost out, Vegeta and Raditz adjusted their weight and pushed into Bulma squishing her like a sandwich.

"Ahhh! What…the.hell….are..you….two…doing?" Bulma choked out as all of the air from her lungs escaped through her mouth. She huffed and puffed and still couldn't move even an inch. She swatted her arms and legs out at Vegeta and Raditz and they just chuckled.

"Kami Bulma, can't even take a joke." Raditz chuckled at her red face and her balling fists.

"Grrrrrrr! Let.Me.Go." She whispered in a low threatening tone. By now, Ami and Krillin were standing in front of the table, watching their friends play sandwich. A game that Ami knew all too well. 

"Come on guys, let her go. We still have to go shopping." Ami knelt down on her knees and helped Bulma out of her brother and friend's grip. Bulma came out of from under the table, panting for air.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" She yelled and leaped at them, but Ami caught her around the waist and held her back. 

"Bulma, calm down! To get revenge on them they need to be alive." Ami remarked while holding onto the squirming Bulma.

"I think killing them would be great revenge!" She bellowed. Ami chuckled at her friend and whispered something in her ear and she immediately calmed down. Ami let go of her and Bulma glared at Vegeta and Raditz and pushed her way in between them and over to Chi-Chi and 18. Vegeta and Raditz watched her leave and then returned their gaze to Ami who was laughing at them.

"What a way to get on her bad side!" Ami doubled over in laughter and Raditz and Vegeta just narrowed their eyes at her.

"Hmmm…I think we use to do the same thing to you Ami and you acted just the same way." Raditz lips curled into a smirk and Vegeta was already smirking. (Warning: There will be a lot of smirking in this story!) 

"Oh well. At least it wasn't me this time." She muttered under her breath. She walked beside them both with her arms crossed over her chest and over to the other girls. Raditz and Vegeta watched her depart and they followed hot on her heels. 

"Can we leave now! We've been in here like forever." Goku whimpered. Chi-Chi patted him on the head and kissed his cheek.

"Yea. Let me pay for these and then we can go." Chi-Chi paid for her things and they left the store.

"Where to now?" 18 asked everyone. They all scanned the nearest stores and found them to all be too girlish and cheap for them.

"We were saying that we would go to the food court and then go get the puppy. Sound good?" Ami announced to everyone. They all shook their head in agreement and headed to the second floor towards the luscious smell of food. Chi-Chi and 18 led them to two empty tables and the guys pushed them together. They all called random seats and ran to the nearest line they could find for food. It just so happens that Raditz, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 went to the pizza line, Ami and Bulma went to the pasta line and Vegeta and Goku went to the Burger King line.

"I want twenty cheeseburger Mighty Kids meals and make all of the drinks Coke." Goku ordered. Vegeta ordered the same and waited on the side for their orders. 

"What do you guys want?" Raditz asked. Chi-Chi looked over the menu on the wall and bit her lip.

"Two slices of Pepperoni and Sausage pizza." Krillin looked at the yummy pizza being made in front of him and he licked his lips.

"Same." He answered and subconsciously licked his lips. 18 pondered for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Good." They were next in line to order and Raditz ordered twenty-five Pepperoni and Sausage pizzas for him and his friends. He paid for them all and they waited for their food.

"I want six orders of Ravioli and four cokes." Ami told the cashier and she rang it up for her.

"And I want a plate of spaghetti and meat sauce." Bulma told the lady. The lady announced their total and Ami went through her purse for her wallet until she saw Bulma hand the girl a 50-dollar bill.

"You're too slow." Ami narrowed her eyes at her, but smiled none-the-less.

"Thanks."

"Sure." After a few minutes, the girls returned to their seats and found that Raditz, 18, Krillin, and Chi-Chi were already there.

"Wow. You guys must be hungry." Bulma eyed the couple of round trays of pizza and winked at her friends. 

"Where's Goku and Vegeta?" Ami asked looking at all of the lines and finally saw them at the Burger King piling all of the trays in their arms. Ami chuckled and set down her food on the table. She skipped over to them and smirked as the two made a sad attempt to stack all of the trays on top of each other.

"Need some help?" Ami grabbed a few trays from both Vegeta and Goku's stack and winked at them. "Careless little boys." Vegeta scowled at her and Goku just smiled. They all managed to bring the trays over to the table and they plopped down in their seats.

"Now to eat it all." Goku licked his lips and dug into his food like this was the last he'd ever eat food again. Everyone ate their food with proper table manners unlike Goku over there and in no time was almost done. They threw all of the garbage away and stacked the trays on top of the garbage cans. 

"Man, that was good eatin!" Goku rubbed his full belly and Chi-Chi snaked her arm around Goku's waist.

"Yea it was. I'm surprised you didn't hurl from all of that fatty food you ate." Chi-Chi remarked while giggling at him.

"You know me Chi! I can always hold my food." 

"Yea, I think we all know that." Bulma grumbled. Goku stuck his hand behind his hand and chuckled with that sheepish grin on his face…again. ^_^ awwww…how cute! 

"Yea, yea! Now off to the puppy store!" 

A/N: Awwwww…I liked that chapter! Well next time, Bulma gets her puppy and other things happen too. I don't know, I haven't started writing it yet ^_^ Well, please REVIEW AND REVIEW and I'll update as fast as I can!! Later days!!


	7. The New Puppy

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…damn!

A/N: Thanks a lot for all of the great reviews! PLEZ REVIEW AND REVIEW! I luv to hear from all of you and you all give me the lift and courage to write more. The more you review, the faster I write my chapters. Reviews let me know that you like my story and that you want me to continue on with it. So plez review and I will write more! Here's chapter six…ENJOY!!

****

Chapter Six

The New Puppy

The gang walked to the other side of the mall towards the animal store and stopped by a few other stores on their way. When they arrived at 'the store' a scent lingered in the air which was unmistakable. It smelled like milk. 

"Why does it smell like milk in here?" Goku sniffed the air again and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Because Goku. If a newborn or a puppy smells like milk, then that means that it is healthy. Puppies live off of their mother's milk for weeks and having them smell like milk let's people know that they are eating right which makes them healthy." 

"Ohhhhhhh……what?" Everyone sweat dropped and they just ignored him. Bulma led them over to the huge window where you could see puppies in little cages just waiting to be brought to a new home. Bulma squealed as she found her puppy and she pointed him out.

"There he is! That's him right there." 

"The one they named Jeff?" 18 asked while peering in through the huge window.

"Yea. Of course, I'll change his name though. I don't think that Jeff is a dog's name." (No offense to all of you Jeff's out there. I just don't think that Jeff sounds like a dog name. Just my opinion.) 

"Awwww…he is so cute!!!" Ami's hands were against the glass and she lowered her head in sadness. Raditz noticed her sad expression and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ames? You ok?" 

"Yea. I just wish that I could get a dog." He looked at her as if he knew what she was talking about and he nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get one sometime." He tried to remember something and then made a mental note to himself. Ami looked up at him and smiled. She put her arm around his waist and laughed at him.

"You know you're a total ass and I don't know where your niceness comes from sometimes. Do you get it from hanging around _Kakarott_ too much?" Ami teased being sure to mimic him whenever he said Kakarott. Raditz narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

"Aren't you just the comedian?" He asked while drooping his arm around her shoulders. Ami smiled at him and shook her head.

"No. Don't you remember…you're the comedian and I'm Miss Smartass." Raditz pondered for a bit, but then remembered their little talk on the couch the night before.

"Oh yea. Well, I guess we're both one and the same. Both comedians and both smart asses."

"Yea, what's next? We'll both actually start liking each other?" Ami and Raditz both chuckled at the idea…even though they both knew it was true.

"Ok, let's go get him now. I wanna hold him!" Chi-Chi jumped up and down in front of Bulma, pleading for her to get the puppy out from that horrible cage.

"Ok." Bulma frantically skipped over to the cashier and she told her about her buying the puppy. The cashier guy who was pretty cute with dark brown hair and the same brown eyes winked at her grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket.

"Follow me." Bulma followed him hot on his heels and he opened up the door to the puppy room with the keys. He told Bulma to stay at the doorway and he would hand him to her. He opened up the cage and grabbed the German Shepherd under its arms. The dog bit the guy's hand and it looked like he was about to strike the dog for biting him, but he restrained himself. He brought it over to Bulma and the puppy barked a high pitched sound and Bulma's heart melted. The cashier handed Bulma her puppy and Bulma giggled as he licked her on the face. She glared at the man as she DID notice the way he reacted to the dog biting him.

"Oh my Kami! He's so adorable!" Ami quickly ran up to Bulma and began petting him.

Bulma brought him over to the gang and they each took turns holding the puppy. 

"He's so soft and gentle!" Chi-Chi petted the top of his head and ran her hand over his cute pointy ears. 

"What are you going to name him Bulma?" Krillin asked as he received the dog to hold next. He patted his head and rubbed his hand over his back. 

"I don't know. I really haven't thought of it that much."

"Oh." Krillin handed the dog over to Vegeta and he took him gently into his arms. The dog nipped at his fingers a bit and started getting jumpy as Vegeta moved his fingers around to try and bite them. 

"He's a fast little bugger. Has a lot of spunk." Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Vegeta! That's a great name!" Bulma ran over to him and looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"What spunk?"

"Well yea, but add a Y at the end. Spunky. Oh I love that name!" 

"Spunky? It is kinda catchy." Vegeta poked at the puppy's belly and the dog licked at his fingers.

"I like it." Ami announced to Bulma.

"Me too." Chi-Chi agreed and then everyone else agreed.

"Great! Well I guess you're name is Spunky then." Spunky barked that high-pitched sound of his and Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "Oh you are so cute! I can't wait until I take you home. I'll teach you how to bite only Vegeta and to attack him since he is a total ass and an arrogant jerk and a –"Ok woman, I think you have made you're point." Vegeta glared at Bulma and she just smirked at him.

"Ok, well we're going to stop over at the store across from here, so we'll meet you over there." Chi-Chi exclaimed. 

"Yea, well I still need to pay for his belongings and stuff. Come help me carry them Vegeta." She grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him with her to the back of the store to get her puppy the best money could buy…in that store. 

"Ok, he needs a collar, a leash, a bed, dog food, dog toys, grooming stuff. Kami there is a lot to buy for you Spunky. Here give me him. I need you to carry the stuff for me."

"Why do I have to do it? You have a pair of arms you know."

"I know, but I'm not as strong as you and I can't carry a bag of dog food and a bed and all the other shit and you can. Now hand him over." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, but handed Spunky over to her none-the-less. She gently took Spunky from Vegeta and cuddled him closer to her. 

"First the dog food. Get the Pedigree, that's the best." Vegeta scanned the room for the Pedigree stuff and found it on the shelf. He hoisted it into his arms and looked at Bulma expectantly. "Next we need the bed. Get a big bed so when he gets bigger he can fit on it." Vegeta nodded in agreement and picked out the biggest bed there.

"What next mother?" Vegeta sarcastically inquired. 

"Haha. Aren't you just funny? We need play toys, a hairbrush, a leash, and a collar." 

"Kami woman, are you trying to buy him the whole store?" Bulma glared at him and 'hmphed'. 

"I just want the best for my baby." She cuddled her nose with his and Spunky licked her face. Vegeta looked disgustingly at them and left to get the items so he wouldn't have to watch the scene in front of him. He came back a few minutes later with all of the necessities and she smiled at him.

"Cool. Now let's go pay for these." Bulma led Vegeta over to the cashier and he dropped all of the stuff on the counter.

"Hi. Will you be paying cash, check, or credit?" The young man asked. He smiled at Bulma and his eyes roamed her body, checking out every detail that could be seen. Bulma caught his eyes and she moved uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Credit." She took her one free hand since the other one was holding Spunky and searched around in her purse for her credit card. She glanced up at the guy behind the counter and frowned as she noticed he was staring at her chest. Vegeta knew what this guy's intentions were and he growled just thinking about it. He averted his eyes over to Bulma and noticed that she was having trouble finding her credit card with that guy staring at her like that. Vegeta scowled as he stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out his credit card and slammed it on the counter, earning the cashier's attention. Bulma also looked up from her purse and saw the credit card on the counter. She turned her gaze to Vegeta and saw the disgusted look on his face. He quickly glanced over at her and noticed the faint smile sketched on her face before he looked back over to the cashier.

"Hurry it up." Vegeta demanded in a low gruff tone. The cashier fiddled around with the credit card, stalling so he could check out the blue haired beauty in front of him. Both Vegeta and Bulma were running out of patience with this guy and you could tell since they both stared at the young man before them with cold penetrating eyes. 

"Ok. That was five hundred forty-three dollars and seventy-eight cents including the dog." Vegeta visibly flinched as he heard the price and growled as the man handed him back his plastic card. He snatched it from the other guy's hand and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Alright. Now I need you, miss, to fill out these registration and insurance forms for the dog." He slid the paper on the counter and offered her a pen, which Bulma hesitantly took. She shivered as she felt the man's hand brush over hers while she grabbed the pen from him and he smiled brightly at her. Bulma scowled and began signing the papers and filling out all of the needed information. When she was done filling it out she pushed the papers back at the man and threw the pen at his head.

"Oops. Must have been a muscle spasm. Happens all the time." Bulma narrowed her eyes at the now growling cashier and 'hmphed' as she exited the store with Vegeta hot on her heels and the bags in his hands. As they walked into the hallway, Vegeta jogged up to Bulma and blocked her path to go to the store where their friends were.

"Woman…you owe me five hundred and fifty bucks." Bulma looked up at him with angry azure eyes and Vegeta saw a flash of gratitude flow through them.

"Yea, sure. I'll pay you back tomorrow unless you want to come over to my house when we're done here and I'll give it to you then."

"Tomorrow's fine." Silence fell between them and they just stood there for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do. Finally, the rest of the gang came skipping out of the store they were in and met up with Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Ami asked as she looked at their angry faces.

"Nothing. Let's go." Bulma blurted and she stalked through the doors to the outside world. 

"What's with her?" Ami asked her brother and he just nodded his head.

"Nothing." Vegeta followed Bulma out of the mall and went to her car to help her with her bags. The gang just looked at one another and shrugged. They too hurried out of the mall and over to their cars to leave the paradise and go home. (At least that's what the girls think of the mall as! ^_^ Am I right?) 

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'll make it up to you guys with a fast update. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me if you have any ideas or what you think about this chapter/story! Thanks a lot! Later Days!!


	8. Going Back Home

****

Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Whyyyyyyyy?!! Whyyyyyyy?!! *lifts arms into air and screams at a flying bird*

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I luv reviews!! They make me write more and more and I love to write! Ahem…well please REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!! YIPPIEEE!!! I think I had too much Yoo-Hoo…oh well!! Read on…chapter eight! ENJOY!!

****

Chapter Eight

Going Back Home

It's been a week since our friends have been at the mall and Ami, Vegeta, and Sano are still staying with Goku. That is…until today. Both Ami and Vegeta have thought about it and they decided to go back home to where they know punishment lies. Even though they hate their father and wish to never go back to that horrid place again, they know they have to. They would be risking their friend's health and lives if they didn't go back to their home with their father and they know that second-hand. 

It was Saturday morning and Ami made the boys a special extra large breakfast that morning. Even though they all gobbled it up in less than ten minutes, she still thought it was a pretty big breakfast. She cleaned up the table and washed all of the dirty dishes with some help from Sano. 

"Do we have to go back home today?" Sano whined as he dried a plate and set it in the cupboard.

"Yes. You know what happens if we don't get back there soon." Ami replied remembering what happened one time when they stayed at Bulma's house for a little over two weeks.

"I know…but I like it here. Goku and Raditz are so much fun and they know how to take care of themselves."

"I know they do, but still…I can't handle the idea of me making someone else's life in danger. Now stop begging and dry faster." Sano frowned and continued wiping the little droplets that rolled down the sides of the plate he was holding. Meanwhile…Vegeta and Goku were in Goku's room discussing the matters at hand while packing up all of Vegeta's things.

"You know you can stay here longer Vegeta. Your father won't come looking for you for at least another week." Goku tried to convince Vegeta to stay a bit longer, but Vegeta just ignored him and continued throwing his clothes into his duffel bag.

"Oh come on Vegeta. You c-"Kakarott! No. You know what happened over at the woman's house so shut your trap. It's better to know that he won't try and hurt someone else than to increase the chances. Now give me my CD player." Goku frowned and nodded in agreement. He picked up Vegeta's CD player from his bed and tossed it at him, which Vegeta caught easily with one hand. He stuffed the rest of his belongings in his bag and trudged down the stairs to load it into his jeep. 

Ami packed up all of her things, which didn't take too long since she kept most of it in her bag and she threw it over her shoulder. She strolled out of the house and over to her car and placed the bag in the trunk. A few drops of rain fell from the sky and landed on her body and she shivered as a cool breeze nipped at her skin. A sigh escaped through her lips as she raised the top of her convertible. Vegeta came stalking out of the house just then with his keys in hand and he too covered up the sides and top to his jeep. 

"Is Sano done packing yet?" Ami hollered over to her brother. He glanced over at her for a second and then shrugged.

"Don't know. Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Ami glared at his usual arrogant self and treaded into the house and up the stairs to Raditz room. She knocked on the door and found Sano in the corner picking up some clothes from the floor.

"You done packing yet buddy?"

"Yea." He answered in a low cold voice. He wasn't too happy about leaving either. Ami sighed and sat on the bed that Sano was standing next to.

"You know what to do when we get there right?"

"Act like a helpless child?" He replied with sarcasm lacing every word he said.

"No. Just stay behind Vegeta and me and let us take care of everything. We won't let him hurt you, you got that?" Sano looked up at his sister with fear evident in his eyes and Ami enveloped him in a hug.

"Don't worry about anything ok? Just go to your room as soon as you get there. Kapish?" Sano nodded his head and Ami smiled reassuringly at him before helping him with his bag and stepping down the stairs. 

"You guys all set?" Raditz questioned as he leaned against the doorframe to the entrance of the house and Ami nodded at him.

"Yea. Thanks a lot for letting us stay here. And now since you know of our little secret you have to keep it a secret. Got it? No telling anyone." 

"Yea, yea. I know. You only said it to me over twenty times a day since I knew." 

"Well you have a thick skull, so I wanted to make sure it got in your head." Raditz rolled his eyes and Ami just smirked at him. She did a once over of the house to make sure they got everything and then she left through the front door. It was now pouring rain outside and Ami was glad she brought a hooded sweatshirt with her. Sano was riding with Vegeta this time and he was talking to Goku before they leave to go back to their hellhole. 

"We'll talk to you guys whenever we get a chance." Ami remarked and Goku smiled at her. He was also wearing a hooded sweatshirt and he looked at her with scolding eyes.

"You better. And be careful." Goku wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and Ami patted his back with her hand.

"I will." Goku released his grip on her and smiled that famous Son smile at her. Ami walked over to Raditz and smirked at him.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I won't tell anyone ok? But I agree with Kakarott, be careful. I still need someone to squish when me and Vegeta play sandwich. Bulma just isn't as good of a squishee as you." Ami smiled at this newfound information and she gave him a quick hug before departing to her car.

"I'll see you guys at school on Monday." With that Ami sped out of the driveway and out onto the open road followed by Vegeta and Sano. After about twenty minutes, they pulled into their development and Ami was getting nervous. The palms of her hands were sweating and she was a tad bit shaky. Vegeta on the other hand was angry. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tighter every inch they got closer. Soon enough they both pulled into the driveway and hesitantly stepped out of their vehicles. They grabbed their bags from the back of their cars and progressed to the front door with Vegeta in front, followed by Ami, and finally Sano who was hanging onto the back of Ami's sweatshirt. Vegeta opened up the front door and peeked inside before entering. The house still looked the same except it was a little bit messier cause their father was a slob. 

Suddenly, Mr. Ouji came waltzing in from the kitchen with a beer in his hand and the clicker in the other. He noticed his three kids just standing there and he smirked.

"I thought you three would be coming back soon." Then his face fell into a scowl. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business old man." Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. 

"Oh but it is my business to know where MY brats are. I won't repeat myself."

"He said none of your business." Ami angrily retorted. Her father's eyes grew dangerously low and he growled.

"You will tell me or you will pay for the consequences."

"We stayed at a hotel." Ami crossed her arms over her chest while lifting her nose into the air and 'hmphed'.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really. Now we would like to put our things in our rooms if you don't mind." Ami snobbishly remarked. Mr. Ouji scowled and slammed his beer can on the table next to him, causing the can to explode and spill its contents all over the floor. Sano jumped a bit causing Ami to jump in the process. He hung onto her sweatshirt more tightly now and he hid his face in the wooly cotton.

"I don't think so. You deliberately disobeyed me, insulted me, enraged me, and now asked me of something when you know it is out of the question!" A flash of lightning suddenly flashed through the whole house closely followed by thunder that made the house rumble from the intensity. 

"You shall be punished for your behavior one by one." He cracked his knuckles and scowled at his now shaking children all except for Vegeta. Vegeta dropped his bag to the floor and crouched into a fighting position. Ami grabbed his bag and pulled it over to the front door along with hers. She dragged Sano with her and together they ran upstairs to his room. 

"You stay here. You understand?" Sano shook his head and cowered behind his bed. "I'll be right outside of your door, alright?" Sano nodded and continued his cowering behind his bed. Ami locked his door from the inside and closed it shut. She stood at the top of the stairs and watched the brawl going on with her brother and father downstairs. 

Mr. Ouji lunged at Vegeta and landed a punch in his face. Vegeta was forced back from the punch and he landed on the floor a few feet from where he was standing. Mr. Ouji advanced on him like a predator would do to his prey and raised his fist in the air again. He punched at Vegeta's face once more, but Vegeta moved out of the way and instead kicked his father's ankles, making his feet come out from under him and he fell on his ass. Vegeta stood up from where he was and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He smirked at his father and landed a punch square in his face…his nose to be exact. Mr. Ouji's body fell back to the floor from the force of the blow and he grunted in pain as he felt his nose break upon impact of his son's fist. 

"Grrrrr…you broke my nose you insolent little brat! You're going to pay for that!" Vegeta Sr. lifted himself from the ground and scowled at his eldest son. Vegeta was smirking his head off as he saw all the blood on his father's face. Of course he had his own share already, but this was like gushing……kooooooool! Anyways, Vegeta dodged a punch aimed for his face, but his father used that to his advantage and kneed him right in the gut causing Vegeta get the wind knocked out of him. Then he laced his fingers together and brought his one huge fist above his head and then slammed it on Vegeta's back. Vegeta's body connected to the floor in a matter of seconds and he curled up as he was trying to get air back in his lungs. 

"Not so tough now are we son?" Vegeta Sr. chuckled at his son's form on the floor and then he narrowed his eyes at him. "This'll teach you to never disobey me again." He kicked Vegeta in the side a couple of times and he rolled about on the floor knocking into things and making them break. He groaned as his vision was a bit blurry, but he ignored the pain and lifted himself off of the floor slowly but surely. Mr. Ouji watched Vegeta stand on his own two feet once more and he smirked knowing that he'd get another shot at him. 

"I'm tougher than you think old man." Vegeta remarked as he crouched into a fighting stance again.

"Awww…yes you are, but you're still weaker than me and you don't stand a chance." Vegeta growled at the egotistical prick in front of him and clenched his fists in anger. Rage coursed through his veins and all he could think about was killing the poor excuse of a man in front of him. How dare he call him weak! 

"You only wish that I was weak you ass." Mr. Ouji smirked.

"Well let's find out shall we?" With that, he leaped at Vegeta and swung his fist towards his abdomen, but Vegeta dodged it and in return elbowed him in the back. Vegeta Sr. lost his balance and fell to his knees. He growled in frustration and jumped back on his feet and charged at Vegeta again. This time throwing a fury of punches and kicks at him and Vegeta dodged a few, but a couple caught him off guard and caused him to lose his concentration. He got pummeled to the floor and his father jumped on top of him and straddled his hips as he punched Vegeta left and right in the face. He was losing consciousness faster and faster each time his father hit him and he growled in frustration. 

"See…your..weak! It'll..be….all your…fault when…your..sister..and…brother…get beaten..too!" This caught Vegeta's attention and somehow he found strength from somewhere deep down in his tortured little soul and he used it to push his father off of him. Vegeta Sr. was shoved onto the floor and the next thing he knew he was being struck in the face and the stomach over and over again.

"You. Won't. Touch. Them!" Vegeta punched his father's bloody face one last time and was satisfied with the roar that escaped through his father's lips. Vegeta admired his handiwork and smirked at his father. He was coughing up blood and trying to breathe at the same time. Vegeta limped over to a wall and placed his hand on it for support. He breathed in heavily and shut his eyelids tightly trying to reduce the pain that surged through his whole body. He stood there for a few minutes just breathing and trying to regain lost energy.

"Watch out Vegeta!" Vegeta's head immediately lifted as he heard Ami's voice echo through his ears and then he suddenly felt a searing pain in the back of his neck. His eyes widened in shock and then blackness took over as he fell completely to the ground unconscious. Ami stared in horror as she witnessed her brother drop to the ground badly beaten and her father looked up at her with sadistic eyes.

"You're next." He bellowed. Thunder boomed through the house and the lightning made her father's face look even more evil than before. Ami's eyes widened and she growled while clenching her fists in anger. _~ I can't let him get close to Sano! ~ _To his surprise Ami came stomping down the stairs with a beet red face and her fists tightly placed at her side. She stalked over to her father and stopped about 2 meters away from him. He gazed at her body and thoughts and ideas played over in his mind. Oh yes…he'd have to try them out. 

"Hmph. It looks like your brother wasn't as tough as he thought he'd be." Mr. Ouji took a step towards her and Ami just watched, as he grew closer to her with that smile etched on his face. Oh she'll wipe that smile clean off his face. 

"Not talking are we? Fine by me…but I promise you that I'll make you scream." He raised his arm and struck her with the back of his hand. Ami shrieked as she flew backwards into the wall behind her and she cupped her now sore cheek. Her father smirked before he flung himself at her and punched her right in the gut. Ami gasped for air and doubled over in pain as she felt like daggers were being stabbed into her lower abdomen. He finished his attack with an elbow to the upper part of her back and Ami was slammed to the ground. She felt pressure being released on her head and she realized that that was her father's foot.

"Next time you think about hitting me with your little car, remember the pain I can bring you. This is what it felt like when I hit my head on our neighbor's driveway!" Ami screamed out as he applied more pressure to her skull and she flung her arms wildly above her to try and grab his leg. She finally succeeded in finding his leg and she dug her nails into his skin. Mr. Ouji howled in pain and hopped around on one leg while holding the other to check his wounds.

"Why you little bitch!" He dropped his foot to the ground and then picked Ami up by her hair. She cried out as he viciously pulled at her hair and she did the only thing that she could think of doing at the moment. She brought back her leg and then soared her foot right into his crotch. Her father doubled over and held onto his private as he fell to his knees and then rolled around on the ground. Ami took this to her advantage and then began kicking him in the side, his face, and anywhere else she could connect with his flesh. She grinned as she saw the pained expression etched over his features and she felt proud that she caused that pain.

"Don't move or I will permanently damage your…" She glanced down at his hands that were still covering his family jewel and she smiled evilly at him. He growled as he knew that she wasn't lying and that she could probably really do some serious damage, but he wouldn't give up to a girl…his daughter none-the-less. 

"You wish." He quickly jumped up from his spot on the ground with energy that Ami didn't even know that he had and punched her square in the face sending her flying into the coffee table. He trudged over there, limping a bit and glanced at her to see if she was still conscious. She was…great! He picked her up by the front of her sweatshirt and noticed all of the shattered pieces of glass pierced in her skin. He smiled as he saw her eyes open and she looked like she was about to pass out any second now.

"Two down, one to go." Ami heard perfectly what he said and she suddenly whispered something that Mr. Ouji could hardly even hear.

"What did you say? Speak up!" He yelled in her face while violently shaking her body with his hands on her sweatshirt.

"I said leave Sano alone. Take everything out on me if you want, just leave him be. Don't hurt him." Vegeta Sr. looked down at his daughter with shock present on his face and he then smirked at her.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, just don't hurt him." He licked his red bloody lips and smiled devilishly at her. He didn't waste any time at all before throwing her body against a wall and still hanging onto her, he threw her into another wall cracking the panel everywhere her body hit. He found that she fell unconscious some time while throwing her into one of the walls, but he ignored it and kept on beating her until she was a bloody pulp. He dropped her limp body on the floor on top of her brother's and pushed them both into a corner. Then he glanced up at the stairs towards Sano's room and frowned. He couldn't believe that she would take an extra beating just so he wouldn't touch Sano. He smirked and then stumbled down the hall into his bathroom to clean up. 

A/N: That was chapter eight. I know it was a little bit detailed, but that's just the way I am. Well plez REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks a lot. Later Days


	9. Healing Cream

Love and Hate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone...than you so much for reviewing and telling me what you think of my story...please KEEP EM COMING!!! Well here's chapter nine.....ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Healing Cream  
  
Vegeta stirred as he began to gain consciousness and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was a bit fuzzy and he couldn't make out where he was since the area around him was spinning in all directions. Out of no where, his body started trembling and suddenly, it was engulfed in agonizing pain. He winced as he felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside out and he clenched his teeth to try and lessen the wretched feeling. His eyes became a little clearer and he peered around himself to catch his bearings. He noticed that he was in a room, a pretty wrecked room and he recognized some of the furnishings. He was in his living room, in a corner by the kitchen door. His hands tightened into fists and he growled as he remembered what had happened before darkness overcame him.  
  
::That ass! He....he knocked me out. Oh he will pay for that......wait a sec.....what about Ami and Sano? What happened to them? If anything happened to them, I swear to Kami I'll kill him. I'll kill him with my bare hands:: Vegeta growled and winced once more as he felt pressure being applied on his ribs. He looked confusedly down at his chest and his eyes widened. There lay his sister, Ami, all bloody and pale. Her body was all mangled up and he could tell right away that she had a dislocated shoulder by just looking at it. He grimaced as he saw little shards of glass sticking out of her arms and he still saw some fresh blood trickling from the corners of them. He moved his arms with great effort and sat up while being sure not to move Ami. His fingers trailed her neck until he found a pulse and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. ::At least she isn't dead:: He gently rolled her body over so she was facing him and he gazed at her bloody and pale face. Her hair was tangled and was scattered all over the floor and himself. The rest of her body wasn't that bad, except for the dislocated shoulder, the bruises, and the cuts, she was ok.  
  
Vegeta was deciding whether or not to relocate her shoulder now while she was out, or to wait until he was a safe distance from his father. Relocating a shoulder for him was pretty easy, but to the person who has the curse of the injury, it is very painful. It might just wake her up or make her scream, even though she is unconscious. He decided to wait, just to be sure, and he nodded in agreement with himself. Thoughts of Sano suddenly filled his head and his eyes widened. He forgot about his brother! Vegeta gently swung Ami over his shoulder, while ignoring the pain it brought to him, and rose from the ground with shaky legs.   
  
"Oh Kami...I wonder how I'm gonna hide this tomorrow at school....or today. Whatever, I'll just go to the woman's house and get that cream she made." Vegeta grunted and painfully stepped over to the stairs and climbed them one by one, wincing every time he shifted his body from left to right. Finally, he made it up the stairs, where he last saw Sano...and he decided to look in his room. He stumbled over to Sano's door and knocked lightly on it, waiting for a reply.   
  
"Sano, its me Vegeta. Just make some sort of noise so I know you're alive." He sarcastically demanded. He heard a bit of shuffling and a knock on some kind of object in the room. "Ok, I want you to come with me. I have to run over to the woman's house and get some cream stuff." The doorknob started to rotate and Sano's head popped out from his room. He took one look at Vegeta and his eyes widened. Then he noticed Ami over his shoulder and shuddered.  
  
"Are you ok? Wow....dad did a number on you, the both of you." Vegeta growled at the comment and was about to retort until he remembered that he had to keep quiet and go to Bulma's house immediately.   
  
"You'll pay for that comment later. Move it." Vegeta pulled Sano out of his room and slowly made his way down the stairs towards the front door. Sano opened the door with a certain swiftness and gliding motion, that it made no noise what so ever. They all strolled over to Vegeta's jeep and hopped in. Well, Sano hopped in, Vegeta placed Ami in the front seat, buckled her seatbelt, and then steadily got in the driver's seat. He started up the vehicle with the keys that were already in the ignition and zoomed out of the driveway and towards Bulma's  
  
"I think that maybe you should call her first. I mean she would probably be all like 'oh my god what happened' if you showed up on her doorstep, looking as you are." Sano remarked and made sure to sound like Bulma when he said oh my god. Vegeta thought about what his brother proposed and nodded in agreement. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number that he somehow knew by heart... ^_^   
  
(Two way conversation)  
  
"Hello?" A groggily voice came from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Woman, it's me."  
  
"Vegeta....why are you calling me at 2:30 in the morning?"  
  
"Yea, like I know what time it is.... I'm on my way over there right now. Me and Ami need that cream you have."  
  
"What? What do you mean you need it? Are you guys ok? What happened?" Bulma asked very worried and now fully awake.   
  
"Kami woman, calm down. We just had a little run in with my father. No biggie. Now we're on our way, so be ready for us."  
  
"Ok...wait! What about Sano? Where is he? Is he ok?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Sano. After a couple of minutes, Sano handed him back the phone and Vegeta was speaking to Bulma again.  
  
"I'll meet you out front on my porch. Then I'll help you guys and everything....can I talk to Ami?"  
  
"No. She's unconsciousness right now."  
  
"WHAT?!!! ARE YOU JOKING ME??!! I SWEAR TO KAMI, I WILL HAVE HIM BEHIND BARS!!! Vegeta set the phone about a foot away from his ear so he wouldn't become deaf from her loud screeching and he smirked as she began to mumble incoherent words into the speaker.  
  
"Ok woman, I'll be there in five minutes. Bye." Vegeta hung up the phone before she had anything else to say and smirked to himself. Sano watched his brother as he was smirking his head off and he smiled as a thought came to him.  
  
".......Vegeta likes Bulma, Vegeta likes Bulma, Vegeta likes Bulma!" Sano sang in an annoying little singsong voice. Vegeta's eyes widened and he scowled.  
  
"No I don't. Where the hell did you get that idea you little brat?" Vegeta growled as he glanced angrily back at his little brother. Sano smirked and mocked Vegeta in a low monotone voice.   
  
"Yes you do. I can tell....you always seem, well, surprisingly happier whenever you talk to her or see her or something. You get that look....that weird look." Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy and then snorted.   
  
"That is the biggest, most outrageous idea you have ever come up with. Me...liking the woman? Hmph...don't make me laugh." He snorted once more and gripped the steering wheel tighter. ::Yea right....me liking her? I mean she's a bitch all the time...always whining and needing the attention. I will admit, she is....ok looking, oh god dammit she is gorgeous, down right beautiful, but she is so......bitchy to the point where I can't stand her. I don't like her like that.....right:: Vegeta thought about it in his head for a little bit while growing closer to 'her' house every second. Soon enough, they pulled up into her driveway and there she stood on her porch in a silk robe and little puppy slippers. As soon as she saw them pull in, she galloped over to the vehicle and gasped as she saw Vegeta and Ami all bloody and clothes tattered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at  
  
Ami....she looked so lifeless and helpless. Her eyes were averted to Vegeta and she looked him up and down to see if she could notice any injuries.   
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok? You look awful." Bulma wailed as she ran over to Vegeta's side to help him out of the jeep. She locked onto his arm only to have it ripped away from her grasp. Vegeta scowled at her and stood on his feet one by one.   
  
"I don't need your help woman. I can walk just fine by myself." Bulma rolled her eyes at him, but nodded in understanding. She didn't feel like putting up with his attitude right now while he and Ami were both hurt.   
  
"Yea, yea. I know...it's a macho thing. Now let's get Ami and then we can fix you two up."  
  
"Hey Bulma. Nice to see you too." Sano sarcastically greeted. Bulma glanced at him and a smile formed on her lips. She helped him out of the jeep and gave him a hug.   
  
"I'm so glad you're ok. You aren't hurt are you?" She pushed him away from her and scanned his body for any marks or blood. Sano chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Just Vegeta and Ami. I'm fine. How are you?" Bulma smiled as she gave him a noogie and laughed as he tried to grab her hand. She finally let him go and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine. Hey, how about you go in the kitchen and make some popcorn or something? Sound good?" Sano's eyes lit up as he heard the word popcorn and vanished before their eyes. Bulma shook her head at his quickness and glanced at Vegeta. "He reminds me so much of you it's not funny." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He limped over to the passenger side of his jeep and opened up the door to have Ami fall in his arms as her body was leaning on the door before he opened it. He back-stepped a couple of feet before he caught his balance once again and he hauled her body in his arms.  
  
"Ok woman, lead the way." Bulma nodded and treaded over to her porch with Vegeta hot on her heels. She held the front door open for Vegeta to pass and he brushed his body against hers while he walked by since the door was so narrow. Bulma drew in a breath as she felt his muscles rub against hers and butterflies started flap around in her stomach. She glanced confusedly down at her stomach and shook her head as a weird thought flew into her mind. She quietly closed the door and tip toed over to the staircase and gestured for Vegeta to follow.  
  
"I have everything in my room." She looked at his disappointed expression and jogged over to him. "Come on, we'll get up there faster if I help you. Give me her legs." Vegeta scowled at her and shook his hand no, but then succumbed to her proposal as she glared at him and he handed her Ami's legs. Bulma took Ami's legs into her arms and started up the stairs, side stepping her way up to the top. After a couple of minutes, they made it up the mountain of stairs and carefully treaded over to Bulma's bedroom door. Bulma adjusted Ami's legs in her arms and freed one of her hands and turned the knob on her door. The door opened up to a gigantic room that was lit by a blue light bulb. There were all kinds of bandages and creams on her king sized bed as well as a few towels and she led Vegeta over to the huge bed. They placed Ami down on one of the towels and Vegeta sat down next to her.  
  
"Ok, first we'll clean her up and then you cause....we just are." Vegeta rolled his eyes and shooed her away. Bulma smiled and raced over to her bathroom to get some washcloths. A few seconds later she returned with some miniature towels in her hands and she dropped them on her bed.  
  
"She has a dislocated shoulder. We need to take care of that first." Bulma's eyes widened and she glanced at Ami's shoulder and immediately shut her eyes as she saw the disturbing sight.  
  
"I can see. Well can you relocate it or do we have to bring her to a hospital?"  
  
"I can do it. All I need you to do is cover her mouth with a wet cloth so no one will be able to hear her scream and she can still breathe."  
  
"Scream? What do you mean scream? I thought she was unconscious." Bulma blurted as she looked at Vegeta with a bewildered expression.  
  
"She is but when you go through a very painful thing you might be able to feel it whether your conscious or not."  
  
"Oh." Bulma grabbed a cloth, ran to her bathroom and wet it and then ran back to Ami's side. She looked at Vegeta as if unsure she was doing it right and he put his hand over top of hers and guided it to Ami's mouth.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it on three." Bulma nodded and prepared herself for anything that might happen. "One, two, three." Vegeta jerked on Ami's shoulder and you could hear the bone rub against another as it was set back into its rightful place. Bulma shuddered as she heard the sound that her best friend's bones made and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the pain it might bring her. Suddenly an ear-piercing shriek filled the room and Bulma put more pressure on Ami's mouth. Ami's eyes flew open and her body writhed in undeniable pain. She shut her eyes closed as she tried to halt her cries, but to no avail. Bulma tried to soothe her friend by saying comforting things and Ami tried so hard to ignore the pain. Vegeta looked at his sister with a pained look across his face and he grabbed her cheeks with each of his hands and brought his face in close to hers.  
  
"Ami. Ami! Calm down. You're going to be ok. I know it hurts, but you just have to deal with it. Be strong." Tears flowed down the side of her pale face and she nodded as she tried to hold it all in. Vegeta grunted and grabbed a washcloth and went to the bathroom to soak it. He came back with a small bowl of water and a damp towel and sat down on the bed and began to clean her face. He dabbed the cool wet cloth on her face and Ami closed her eyes as a chill ran down her spine. Bulma quickly grabbed a cloth of her own and began to clean her wounds with a gentle touch. She smiled at her long time friend and ran her hand over her dark colored hair.  
  
"You're going to be alright Ami. Don't worry, you're in good hands. We won't let anything else happen to you." Ami glanced at Bulma with teary eyes and her lips moved to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Wh-Wh-Where's Sano? Is he ok?" Bulma sighed and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. No harm came to him, but I can say otherwise for you and Vegeta. What happened?" Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to get air into her lungs.  
  
"I'll t-tell you later."  
  
"Ok. For now, just rest. We're going to clean you up and then you can sleep as long as you want. You're definitely not going to school today."   
  
"Today? I've been knocked out for almost a whole day?" Suddenly Sano came whirling in the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and he stared in wonder at the humungous room.  
  
"Wow. You have a big room. Lucky you." He smiled at Bulma and then noticed his sister lying on the bed with her eyes wide open. "Ami! You're awake!!" Popcorn went flying in all directions as he flung the bowl up into the air ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and laid his head on her belly. A yelp escaped through her lips and Sano immediately let her go. Vegeta glared at him and growled.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing brat? You're going to hurt her even worse." Sano looked to the floor with a shamed expression and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just so happy and excited that I didn't think and....and......I'm really sorry. Sorry Ami." He looked at his sister and she just smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok. I'm so glad you're not hurt. That bastard didn't come near you did he?" Her voice sounded more threatening and angry than before and he quickly shook his head at her.  
  
"Nope. Don't worry, I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that we are all here and we're alive." Ami rested her head on the bed and winced a couple of times as Vegeta and Bulma cleaned up her cuts.  
  
"Man, you have glass in your skin too? We'll have to get them out. I'll be right back with some tweezers." Bulma hurried over to her bathroom and came back with some tweezers in her hand. She picked at the bloody pieces of glass and placed them on the towel next to her. Ami clenched her teeth and balled her fists, as the pain was almost unbearable. Sano was sitting behind her, watching intently as Bulma and Vegeta rubbed at her bloody skin. Soon enough after about twenty minutes, Ami was all cleaned up and all of the bruises and cuts on her body were visible. Vegeta growled as his eyes scanned all of the dark black and blues and yellows on her body and he clenched his fists in anger. Ami noticed this and she placed her hand on one of his fists. He calmed down a bit, but still had that threatening scowl on his face.  
  
"It's ok Vegeta. I'm fine. They're just little scratches." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and grunted.  
  
"You call them scratches?! It looks like you have freaking flat plums all over your body!" Ami looked at Sano and shrugged. ::Like I can do anything about it....::   
  
"Whatever, at least she isn't seriously hurt. I'm almost done here, so you're next Vegeta." Bulma finished up with Ami's injuries and smiled down at her. "You can rest now. I think you need it. You both do." She glanced at Sano who was yawning at the moment and he cuddled up on her pillows.   
  
"Thanks B-Chan. You're such a lifesaver."   
  
"What can I say, just helping out my best friends." Vegeta snorted and Bulma glared at him. She smiled back at Ami and Ami giggled. She closed her eyes and rested on the soft comfy mattress. Bulma turned to Vegeta and looked at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, I don't think your clothes are in need of some healing cream." Vegeta's eyebrow raised a bit higher and a sexy smirk formed on his lips. Bulma's face became flushed as she realized what she had said and she just crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't expect you to undress all the way  
  
Vegeta so get your mind out of the gutter you egotistical pig. Just take off your shirt." Vegeta's smirk stood in place as he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Bulma eyed his muscular torso before crawling over Ami and settling herself right behind Vegeta so his back was to her. She eyed his back and noticed all of the scars that laced his skin. She trailed her finger down one that stood out to her and she felt Vegeta tense up.   
  
"Where did you get this one from?" Vegeta shrugged and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I don't remember.....I have a lot of them woman. Now stop looking at my scars and tend to my wounds." Bulma rolled her eyes and scrunched up her face in a mocking way. She wiped the blood off of his back and cleansed the cuts with some of the homemade cream. She shuttered as she felt his muscles constrict under her touch as she massaged the cream onto his injuries and she became bewildered all of a sudden. ::Why am I acting this way? I never acted like this before while I was around him or touching him. Is there something wrong with me? I don't.....like him do I? Of course not! He's just an arrogant ass who gets on my nerves all the time. Why would that idea even pop into my head....silly me::   
  
"Ok all done.....turn around so I can get your stomach." Vegeta complied with her wishes and whipped his body around so he was facing her. A light smirk formed on his lips and he perched himself on his elbows so she had better access to his chest. Bulma removed the blood once again from his body with a wet washcloth and then applied the cream onto his torso. After a couple of minutes, she twisted the top back on the bottle and announced that she was finished. Vegeta rose from the bed, grabbed his shirt from the floor, and put it back on. Bulma gazed at him confusedly and watched as he fixed himself up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to go." He replied as he treaded over to the bed and hoisted a sleeping Sano into his arms.  
  
"What? You can't go back there.....I won't allow it." Bulma grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't go back....I can't stand the thought of you guys staying in the same house as him....I want you to stay here where it is safe." Vegeta sighed and gazed intently at Bulma.  
  
"I can't woman. That will just complicate things even more and you might get hurt in the process. You know how he is, so you know that we have to go back." He shifted Sano so he was over his shoulder and then he lifted Ami into his arms. He winced as he felt the weight of his siblings apply pressure to his wounds, but he ignored it. He stepped over to Bulma's door and vanished before her eyes. She looked at the door for what seemed like hours until she heard two car doors slam and an engine start. She walked over to her window and watched as her friends took off into the darkness of the early morning.   
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long to get out......school's been a bitch and I've hardly had time to write anything. I need ideas and suggestions so if you could...please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me some of your ideas for this story or you can just review to say hi or something. Doesn't matter to me.....thanks a lot! Till next chapter..... 


End file.
